It Was Only an Accident
by xXSMiZXx
Summary: The same story over and over again, but with a twist? One night spent romantically and now what's to happen to the two friends? JakXoC
1. Were it all Started

Faith, a somewhat stranger to Haven City still made routine missions with her only two good friends in the city, Jak and Daxter. She may have lived in an apartment with them for over two years, but she had never really gotten to know the city. She never wanted to anyway, considering she hated the city for everything the Baron had done and everything had been done to the city. Personally she knew there past as well as they knew hers, or so they all thought. There's one fact soon to come that no one could have seen coming. Faith was about to see a different side of her friends much less her self.

It all started when she was headed back to the slums of the city going home. Everything seemed fine, the wind was somewhat fresh her hair perky and maroon red, eyes lush blood red, baggy dark red pants blowing in the small breeze, armor tight enough to keep strong, brown boots crunching with new leather, and her being unusually happy. Until Daxter came running calling her name. No matter what the problem Daxter came running to either Jak, or Faith. Panting he stopped at her feet.

"Faith, I need your help…"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"This may sound impossible but, Jak's sick"

"…"

"Your silent that's never a good thing…"

"Sorry I was just thinking, where were you before this?"

"Just outside of the city."

"Ok, I know a faster way then through the city."

"Faith, please, stop can we please just run, you know how I feel about flying!"

Faith quickly ducked into an ally with the orange and yellow ottsle on her shoulder, releasing her black tight leather bat wings witch emerged from her back, soon taking flight above the city.

"Daxter, what was wrong with him?" Faith spoke calmly.

"I'm not sure, he got really warm and soon after that fell over, I couldn't wake him up."

"It almost sounds like a fever. Nothing to worry about."

Shortly, Faith took a swift soft landing retracting her wings. Looking down she saw the limp body with a flushed red face. Faith just shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

'I figured this would happen eventually.' She though quietly to her self.

Soon picking Jak up best as she could letting her wings stretch out again, but this time as fluffy feathered wings. Then again took off into the sky.

"Faith, why aren't you using the dark wings?" Daxter questioned.

"Oh, well you see my Dark wings are mainly for speed and wide range attacks and these are my light wings, really used for heavy object and sturdiness and sometimes for weak sonic booms."

"Ok, now I'm confused…"

"It's alright, its hard to understand."

Soon landing again some where no one could see her wings, bringing them back into her self.

1212

Opening his eyes to a dark room with light just seeping in through the heavy curtain. Leaning up feeling the light-headedness of sickness and a some what cool wet cloth fall into his lap. The door creaked open as a dark figure made its way in, but not dark enough to not see.

"Oh, your up, you slept so long that Daxter and I agreed that you would never wake up hehe." Faith muttered.

"Hu? Why, how long was I asleep?"

"Well, if you count when I got you and back, hmm, about, two and a half days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, am I one to lie?"

"Yes"

"Evil! I knew I should have left you there… I'm joking…"

Faith walked over to the hunched figure and picked up the cloth.

"It' still cold, that means you fever went down, because yesterday I had to change it every half hour."

Faith fell silent standing like a statue. Soon small streams of water dripped from her cheeks. She tried to conceal them from her friend but failed miserably. Unexpectedly Jak wiped away her tears. Letting her eyes jolt up, she was gently pulled down to a sit.

After a while Faith found her self sitting on his lap arms wrapped around her and tears heavier than she had ever felt. The tears had soon slowed down and were now sniffles.

"You stopped crying, why were you?" Jak wondered slightly concerned.

Faith wiping her eyes a little.

"I'm not sure, it's just, when ever someone gets sick, I get so worried, it just tears me up inside."

"Why would you care so much if you knew they were going to be fine?"

"It's because there's always that slim chance, that everything could go down hill and I would never see you again, I'm not sure what I would do."

It became quiet enough to hear one another's breathing in the small dark room. Faith soon began to doze off when she heard Daxter's voice call out to her.

She began to get up but quickly stopped to find that Jak had fallen asleep with his hand tightly griped on hers. Shrugging a little she walked out and found Daxter in the hall waiting for her.

"Ready?" Daxter piped.

"For what?"

"Nothing, you just never know."

"Thank you for that waning Daxter, but look who you're talking too, do I really need it?"

"No, but you never know, anyway I'm headed over to the Naughty Ottlse for about an hour or so to check up on Tess."

"Oh ok, I can keep my self occupied I'm sure, see you later."

Faith watched as Daxter scurried out, and walked back into the dark room. She sat herself down on the wooden chair close to the bed and began to doze off again.

1212

She woke up a little later to the heavy curtains still closed but Jak not there. She got up and walked to the door ramming into the other figure. Faith opened her eyes to find her self accidentally lip locked with her friend. Jolting up a blush grew across her face.

"I'm sorry." Was all she managed to squeak out helping her friend up.

"Ehh, not bad for an accident." He mumbled almost giggling about it.

Faith grew shocked quickly about the response, but thought it funny after a moment too.

Walking back in to the room she sat back down on the chair and he sat back down on the bed. It soon fell silent again. Faith couldn't help but feel tension in the air but what kind she didn't know. After what seemed like forever she couldn't stop her self from leaning in for another kiss.

She couldn't stop her self from every action she made, and accept every action she received. Soon finding her self in little clothing and thinking, 

'Am I CRAZY? This is one of my best friends in this world, why am I doing this? I can't help feeling its right though?' Her thoughts were soon canceled out into the night and beyond.

It was an odd feeling to her, but became more instinctive with every kiss, with every moan, with every breath, with every movement, with every touch, with every tug, with every anything.

She couldn't help but love the moment and cherish every second, till she thought a passionate moment between friends had gone too far. It was a thought she had as she began to fall asleep as the moon set its proper place in the sky. She held tightly to her _friend _as it felt bitter sweet.

1212

Around a week and a half later Faith went to go visit Kira as she had many medical bits of equipment. As Faith walked into the shop where Kira found her self tinkering with a car.

"Kira? Do you have a moment?" Faith whispered out holding her stomach slightly hunched.

"Faith?! What's wrong you look awful!" Kira spoke shocked, jolting up nearly hitting her head on the hood of the car.

"About a week or so ago my stomach got upset and it's just been getting worse, I thought you could help."

Faith was just as close to Kira as the other two.

"Sit here." Kira spoke helping Faith over to a chair in a corner of the room.

"What have you been feeling other than your stomach being upset?" Kira wondered out loud as she dug through equipment.

"Um… dizzy, really hot, and noshes, that's about it?"

Kira stopped mid search and looked at Faith with a slight bit of shock.

"Um, Faith, Sorry to budge in on your personal life but did you happen to do _anything_…"

"umm…"

"…"

"Take a test ok?" Kira said looking concerned.

"Err, ok but I'm almost positive its not what your thinking!" Faith spoke taking the small box from her friend.

"You can never be to sure, you know that."

Faith quickly did what she was told but had to report for a mission. Leavening all answers to Kira.

1212

As soon as Jak, Daxter, and Faith reached the Underground she eminently sat down in pain, as all the other stared at her. Quickly Faith was paged by Kira. Excusing herself and zoomed her self over to shop.

"Faith, you're pregnant." Kira yelled up to her.

"Kira, that's something I really didn't want to hear."


	2. Confessions

Faith sat there eyes wide and looking pale.

"Faith, why is this such a bad thing? You said you're self that this is every persons dream to start a real life." Kira beginning to rant.

"Kira its sort of not that, it's that, it's the person I had it with and how."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME IT'S ERROL!"

"HELL NO! Who do you think I am?"

"Sorry, just making sure. Ok then who is it?"

"Kira I rather not say, but you do know him."

Kira walked over next to Faith and swung an arm around her like buddies would do.

"You can tell me anything Faith, I won't care who it was with."

"Kira, I really don't want to say."

"Hmm, fine when you feel like telling me, I'll be open to hear it."

Kira walked off and beginning to tinker with the car some more. Faith sat there twisting her shirt with nervousness.

"Kira." Faith finally spoke up after a long while.

"Yes?" She said looking up from the car.

"It was…"

"Faith, take your time you don't have to tell me any time soon just…"

"It was Jak"

Kira stopped cut off by Faith, she set down her wrench and stared at her for a moment.

"I get it, you didn't want to tell me because he's both are friend."

Faith nodded with what looked like gilt.

The city was rather quiet so it was easy to hear the foot steps of somebody walking up to the shop. Faith quickly walked over behind one of the cars to make her presence unknown.

"Kira" Jak said walking in.

She looked back from were Faith was hiding and then looked back again.

"Have you seen Faith, she never said were she was going and we assumed she was with you."

"Oh, ok, well she's… not here right now." Kira said pointing over to the car. Daxter hopped down and strutted over too right behind Faith.

"How's it looking!" Daxter screamed making Faith jump up and hit her head on a shelf.

"Oww, Daxter why must you do that to me?" Faith said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey Faith, did you say you forgot to say something to Jak before you left?" Kira said in all good for Faith.

She twitched a bit in anger despite her own good.

"No there was not, Kira."

"No, I can swear there was something, just not sure what?"

"Kira, shut up…"

Faith was normally not so blunt with her friends but she looked dead serious, as she stomped out in the city.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Daxter grumbled looking back on Faith.

"Hey, Jak I think you should go talk to her for a minute, with out Daxter." Kira said snatching up Daxter making sure not to fallow.

"Ok, but why, what's wrong?" both questioned.

"Just go please?"

Jak began to call out to Faith as she began to disappear into the crowds of people. Soon catching up to her he placed a hand on her shoulder, but was quickly knocked off with a slight burst of electricity. Faith continued to walk looking unfazed.

"Faith, what's wrong, you starting to act stranger than normal." He wondered out loud.

Faith didn't respond she just seemed to tighten up and began to walk faster. Soon to what had felt like forever he had chased her into a very empty part of the slums before turning her around.

"Faith, what are you doing!"

She was still very silent. Fearful to talk she began to shake but tried to hide it and again failed.

"What's so bothering, that you won't talk and your shaking?"

Faith was still silent but could now keep a stare.

"Faith, what's bothering you?"

"Remember a week an a half or so ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well this may seem more like a nightmare more then a dream."

It became even quieter at this point and a look of concern crossed both there faces.

"Well, I'm…"

"…"

"pregnant…"

It then fell to no noise what so ever.

"I see…"

It was silence between the two of them the rest of the night and Daxter was left wondering.


	3. Seemingly Alright

**Okay this may seem boring but give it a little time, much more is in store other than this, it's about patience don't forget! pun intended**

Faith sat there on her bed tinkering with her magic. She kept the door shut hoping it would muffle the sounds of sorrow. She had tried to not let it get to her, but it was failing again. As she looked at a red love stone witch indicated or would cast temporary love on somebody, she whipped it at the wall watching it shatter into dust on the dark tan colored wall. The red like smoke engulfed her but quickly turned to ash and dissipated meaning bitter times.

Soon a small knock showed its self on her door. She got up off the fluffy red bed wiping away her tears seeing Daxter at the door.

"Faith, what's wrong you've been like this all day, your never sadder more than an hour."

"It's nothing Daxter, I'm just a little run down that's all." She said still taking deep breaths sitting back turned to Daxter on the bed. He quickly crawled up on her bed and curled up next to her listening to her tear filled breaths. After a little while he heard her starting to talk in her sleep.

"Why, I just want to know why the silence, why wont you answer me more than that."

Daxter raised his head as he heard foot steps past the room. Quickly darting off the bed about to say something when both comm. Units went off at the same time. Faith quick got up slipping on her armor and boots. Walking out and down the stairs and out the door with Daxter jumping for her shoulder. Making her way over to the Underground ahead of Jak by quite a bit.

Faith was given the mission separately, she replayed the mission over and over in her head walking to outside the city.

'Stop the Metal Heads from invading the city door ways.'

The very moment the door of the air lock opened to Dead Town Metal Heads with pistol's caught her. Eyes wide she quickly ducked down and rolled drawing her pistol as well shooting down several of them. She began to do flips backwards to doge the bullets. With one final flip she did not land on the ground but Jak's shoulders.

"What the when did you-" Faith questioned sitting down.

Daxter laughed at how continent it was. Quickly Faith pulled out her Black Bat wings and creating a large sonic boom knocking all the Metal Heads into the deadly water killing them all off.

"Yay, that was simple!" Faith spoke bringing her wings back in. She soon felt hands around her waist putting her down to the ground. Daxter hopped off her shoulder in the awkward silence.

"Ok can someone please explain to me what's wrong with you two?!"

"Daxter, I'll tell you later ok?" Faith pleaded.

"Why, what can't I know right now?"

"I really rather not say."

"Just tell me…"

"Daxter!" Jak yelled budding in.

"Leave it alone, its not important." He said walking away again, Daxter close behind.

Faith whipped the hair from her face looking at the heavy steel door shut again, her left standing in Dead Town. She began to walk farther into Dead Town hopping past the platforms in the deathly water. As she was about to plant her feet on the ground again a gun shot sounded through the air hitting Faith in the side throwing her into the water. She let out an ear drum shattering scream as her skin burned on acid.

1212

As Jak and Daxter walked away they head the scream knowing it was Faith, Jak quick spun around swearing under his breath, quickly reaching the Dead Town entrance. As the second door opened seeing the Metal Head about to take down Faith in the water, he pulled out the blaster shooting the Metal Head out of the air practically. Darting over to the water seeing Faith sink farther into the burning deep waters. Daxter hopped off his shoulder seeing as he was going to get Faith despite the deadly water factor.

Daxter anxiously waited on land for the two to come up, but his hopes became more and more unlikely, as minute turned into two and too three. He began to shake as it grew exceedingly quiet. To his relief both of them came up finally after three minutes or so under the deathly water. Walking over he noticed that Faith didn't seem to be moving, nor her beat of life seemed to have stopped. After a moment of trying to resuscitate Faith, she sat up and let the water drip of her mouth.

"That is, the most nasty assed water I've every tasted." She said sliding her hair out of her face.

"What happened?" Daxter said a little concerned.

"I got stuck in the mud at the bottom."

She glance over her self, noticing burns all over through her outfit and into the gunshot in her side. She began to groan in pain as it started to hit her. She was helped up quick and she made her way over to the door. Waiting for the next air lock she glanced over at Jak with burn wounds as well, but they didn't seem to bother him. Faith cocked her head at the thought until the door opened. Trying to pull her self out of the pit but was failing until she was pulled up by the other two. Faith opened her hands like a cup under her gun shot and watched the blood pool in them as she walked.

1212

She sat on her bed wrapping up the wounds all over her body.

"I think I'll just slip on a shirt over this…" She mumbled as Daxter walked in again, but with out her noticing.

She paused for a while before saying anything again.

"I wonder if that gun shot effected the baby or not?"

"WHAT?!" Daxter yelled hearing those words come from Faith.

"How long were you standing there!"

"Long enough to hear the baby part!"

"Daxter, don't tell anyone I don't want anyone knowing ok?"

"Faith, your, I mean, who, how, why, are you really?"

"Daxter don't tell anyone, only the people who need to know, know and your not one of them!"

"Are you telling me that I can't keep a secret?"

"Yes!"

Daxter was about to speak when the reason for why Jak and Faith were acting so strangely towards each other hit him.

"Faith…"

"Daxter…"

It fell very quiet as silence seemed to fill the house. Faith peeked out her door and somewhat shutting it glaring at him.

"Not a peep!" Faith said crawling under the blanket.

She left the door open by accident letting Daxter out but just as she was about to doze off a shadow made its presence in her door way. Sitting up slightly she saw the person creating the shadow.

"What do want?" Faith said in a rather grumpy voice.

"I was just thinking that's all." Jak spoke looking at her.

"Really now? About what may I ask?"

"About what you said…"

Faith's look grew slightly worried at the thought. She almost began to laugh nervously.

"Sorry about wandering the city." She chuckled a bit.

"It was a little surprising."

"That I can agree with."

"I think that I'm ok with this…"

"Really?!"

She was surprised to hear the words she had been waiting for, for some time.

Daxter walked back in slightly surprised to see them talking. Backing out slightly he hear his name called by Faith. She motioned for him to sit on her lap. They all ended up dozing off there that night.


	4. Errol's Odd Order

As the three peacefully slept something with great evil unraveled in the heart of the city.

1212

Errol stood at a table with a city map lain out, studying criminal tracks. The radar witch sat next to the map began to beep indicating Metal Heads close to the palace, but when he reached the radar something of unknown strength was very close to the palace. There just wasn't one but at least ten. Errol quickly called all Krimson Guards to take fire on site of anything unusual. Quickly rushing down too the Palace square seeing every single Guard brought down as people in tight black outfits, puffing out around the shoulders hips wrists and ankles with black pouches hung from there waist as a bronze face plate covered there entire head.

One darted up to Errol with sword drawn incrusted with a red stone. Without a movement all except the strange people and Errol froze all color tuning gray. Soon a portal of swirling red and black appeared in the middle of no were as a man with long white hair walked through. His hair pinned up by a fancy gold head dress and with a purple robe and gold brimming the edges. He raised his hand making all but the solider near Errol's neck disappear into nothingness. In a booming voice the man in purple spook.

"Sir, in this world a serious issue has been discovered if you do not assist me in my search you will be eliminated."

"Who are you, telling me what to do?!" Errol spoke up thinking his man was crazy.

"I am the ruling emperor of the Magic world, my experiment has escaped and has been traveling to worlds for two years, if you do not help me in my search you will be eliminated."

"Hmm, I know no one by that description."

"She calls her self 'Faith' she is a magical being."

As the emperor spoke, who he was talking about shot through Errol's mind like a bullet.

"That girl who fallows around the Dark Eco freak." Errol mumbled.

"Do you know who I speak of?"

"Yes, but I don't know of her present location."

"I will trust you to find her and find out what she has gotten her self into, do not hurt her. I will lend you my scouting army."

"Sir, if this weapon got away why don't you eliminate it?"

"sigh I may have no war and no need for it but, when a war was present we needed anything, I demanded my scientist to come up with something to stop it, but when the war ended she was no longer and she was not yet ready, I had no choice but to lock her away. She had woke up sooner than anyone hoped and got away into a world and began to travel. I will not eliminate her as she has purpose."

"That seems inhuman."

"It is not, she is composed of magic, there is little human in her other than her body."

"I see…"

"Remember find her and find out what she has gotten into, that's all."

"Yes sir…" Errol spoke as the emperor left through the same rift.

As it became silent, time melted back to color and all began to move again. The magic soldiers hid themselves from sight as Errol walked back into the palace, knowing all the Krimson Guards were fine. He looked out the window into the slums watching as the soldiers appeared in the room.

'Little girl, you will be discovered, and I will take over your realm by winning over the emperor of it.' Errol thought listening to the soldiers stand behind him.


	5. One Step Closer

Faith opened her eyes to light seeping through the blinds. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she pet Daxter before picking him up and being set back down on the bed, then removing Jak's arm from across her waist. Standing up she stretched before she sat back down, pulling out a wooden box beneath the bed. Opening it there were different hair bands, hair-pins chokers, long necklaces, and earrings in it. She quick pulled out a red hair band pushing it onto her head. As she put the box back she sat back up to an ottsle on her lap and an arm around her waist.

"I'm forever trapped by cuteness." She mumbled petting Daxter. Picking up Daxter she gave him a small kiss on the nose before setting him back down and walking away. As she glanced out the blinds Krimson Guards were patrolling the streets like wum-bees on honey.

"WOAH!" She screamed looking at it all.

She ended up scaring the other two awake.

"What happened?!" Jak responding oddly quickly.

"Would you know why so many Krimson Guards are out today?!" Faith said pointing out the window.

She quickly slipped on a black hoodie and walked out of the building, but just as she was about to walk about Jak stopped her.

"Faith, think about this, something doesn't seem right, why would all these Guards come out? Plus there's no new news important enough to cause this."

"Your being paranoid…"

She pushed aside and walked out hood slightly up. One Krimson Guard came up to her.

"Maim, in order of the Barron we are in search of a woman, so it's necessary to know your name." The Guard said very monotone like a machine.

"Oh me?! Well I'm Anny Spark." Faith said lying, being careful.

"Thank you for your assistance." The Krimson Guard then walked away.

Faith slowly stepped back into the apartment building.

"What was that all about?" Daxter questioned.

"There looking for some chick, that Krimson Guard wasn't stupid enough to tell me who it was."

"I wonder why there all looking for one person, it shouldn't be that hard unless they have a very vague description." Daxter said hopping over to Faith's shoulder.

"Me too, so until this dies down I'm 'Anny Spark'"

"Anny Spark?" Jak said looking at Faith funny.

"What! I got nervous! That's the first name that popped into my head ok?"

"Sometimes I really wonder about you…"

"I'm sure you do…" Faith said trailing back into there apartment.

_Over the next 2 months_

Faith had watched the Krimson Guards closely keeping her self known as Anny. She sat at the end of her bed looking out the window holding her stomach.

'I can't keep it a secret from anyone anymore, I'm filling out…' She thought sitting there.

Shaking the thought, she quick slipped on some street close of a semi-short red fluffy skirt with a red button up short sleeved shirt, keeping her red frayed hair-banned on as normal. Slipping on her black hoodie and black high heeled boots with the skull emblem on the toe. As she opened the door to the hall Daxter caught her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see what I can do around town since we have no missions."

"Ok, just be careful."

"Ok, Daxter look who your talking too I'm miss careful!" Faith said as she walked to fast slamming into the door quickly falling back.

"Faith!"

"I'm fine my head just hurts like hell…" She said throwing her arm up into the air. Getting up she shaking it off and continuing into the city.

Not far from were she started she found a small boy lost from his mother crying in the middle of a walkway. Faith spent the next three hours helping the child. Finally she found his mother just is much distress as her son.

As the mother thanked her the boy slightly tugged on Faith's skirt. She bent down too his level listening.

"Thank you old lady for helping me find my mama, what's your name, I'm Sunnei!"

Thinking for a moment twitching a bit. 'I'm only 18!'

"Aww, dear you can call me Faith." She said patting him on the head.

"Bye Miss Faith!" Sunnei yelled as he trailed off with his mom.

Faith stood there keeping her hands on the bump on her stomach. A Krimson Guard glanced over towards to her hearing the name 'Faith'. The Guard kept a close eye on her until she reached the apartment.

1212

"Sir, I have found the location of the one called 'Faith'" The Guard presented.

"Good, were is it?"

"It's in apartment building 209 in the slums."

"Figures, did she do anything worth knowing about?"

"Yes, she appears to be pregnant…"

"Hmm, the emperor should be pleased to hear this."

"Sir?"

"You're dismissed, I'll say something if your needed."

1212

"WHAT!" The emperor roared as he read the report.

"What is it sir?" The messenger questioned.

"It is noting, get me my book."

"Right away..."

As soon as he got the book he looked something up, it was all the rules of that world that everybody must obey. Just as he had thought…

Law no.1: No magical being shall reproduce with a normal human or any kind of human originally.

"Tell Errol this rule and make this one-hundred percent confirmed before coming back for my next order."

"Yes sir…" The messenger quickly transported and gave the news to Errol.

"Confirm this…" The messenger again transported.

"You hear him, one of you shadow soldiers go see if this is true."

One of the soldiers quickly melted away into the floor.

'One step closer…' Errol thought smiling.


	6. Why The Rule?

The shadow soldier slipped from object to object, building to building looking for Faith, soon coming upon her at a place called 'The Naughty Ottsle'. Slipping in, it positioned its self in Faith's shadow.

"Did you notice all the Krimson Guards for the past two months? Now there back to normal!" Tess complained wiping the bar counter.

"When it all started they asked for my name, saying that they were looking for a woman." Kira said turning her attention back from the entrance.

"Same here, I have a bad feeling about this, I mean Haven hasten had anything suspicious like this going on for a while, why would one woman cause all this commotion?" Faith said leaning on the wide counter.

"Well who ever they were looking for they got, but nothing has seemed to have happened, no news on a capture, they must be keeping an eye on them." Kira said tapping her fingers to the counter.

"I want to know who there looking for!" Faith shouted hitting her hands sarcastically impatient to news.

"Faith, you're over-reacting again…" Tess said now putting things away.

Faith noticed Kira continuing to look at the entrance.

"Kira, what did you see? Were the only three in here." Faith said spinning the chair facing the entrance as well.

"Didn't you see that person come in? I mean I saw something, but its not there." Kira said still staring at the entrance.

"You're losing it…" Tess said leaning on the counter.

"Hmm, I'm going to get going, I'm getting the creeps…" Faith said getting up waving good-bye to her friends.

"Keep the baby safe-" Kira said slapping her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said, knowing Faith never told Tess.

'Big Mouth…' Faith thought turning around to see Tess staring at her funny.

Faith reluctantly began to explain not knowing the soldier was still her shadow.

"So you're telling me you and Jak?" Tess said crossing her arms.

"You're not going to make me explain it again are you?" Faith said holding her head.

"No, it's just surprising…" Tess said shaking her head.

"Now, I'm going to go…" Faith quickly walked out feeling a presence fallowing her. Turning around the street was bare of anyone, witch was fairly odd. The only thing that came close to another person was her own shadow.

1212

She stepped into the apartment looking around noticing she was the only one there. Quickly she took off her boots running down the hall sliding a bit on the wood floor, she pulled out another wooden box not the same one as before, containing gems and pendants. Pulling out a charcoal colored stone watching the light in the center dimly.

"What the hell? A demon, here? But if its prescience is so dimly known it would be dead right about now." Faith mumbled hearing a door shut. Quickly she put the box back under her bed walking into the hall noticing her friends had returned as she had just done.

"Where were you two, I'm positive there were no missions today…" Faith mumbled leaning out her bedroom door.

"We were looking for you, Tess told us you had gone home right after we walked in." Daxter said sliding in front of her.

"Why were you two looking for me?"

"We over heard two Krimson Guards talking about whom the woman was that they were looking for."

"Who was it?"

"You!"

"What?!"

"We couldn't hear anymore as they saw us and chased us away."

Faith quick picked up Daxter.

"Thanks for the info." She said swinging him around.

"You can put the info wheel down now…" Daxter mumbled starting to get a little sick.

"Sorry about that." She said setting him on her bed.

She soon lay down with him feeling the presence of something magical. Not quite a demon though. Letting her thoughts drift away she began to doze off like she often did. Quickly wakeing up to a slight movement and an object rest on her stomach. Opening her eyes she noticed Jak leaning over her and Daxter one had on her stomach.

"Jak, what are you doing?" She said leaning up shaking her head.

"Nothing really, I came to get Daxter."

"Oh, well he fell asleep first for the record."

"Who want to keep record you both sleep like dead people…" Jak said walking off with Daxter.

"Oh ha-ha…your really funny…." Faith grumbled twitching with anger.

The presence that had been haunting Faith all day quickly vanished leaving her suspicious. The soldier slipped away traveling back to the Palace with its necessary information, a name and a face.

1212

The emperor read over the report looking rather angry. He slammed the report to the table next to the thrown witch he sat in.

"All of you are dismissed…" The emperor roared as every soldier blew away.

"Sir, what should I tell Errol? He is waiting to receive orders." The messenger questioned.

"Leave, come back when you are called…"

"But sir…"

"BE GONE!"

As the messenger transported off into a rift the emperor walked over to a large window witch overlooked a section of the city. He soon let his mind wander. 'This can not be allowed, this person with true purpose is a weapon, I still conceder her as much as a magical being just the same, I almost feel as if she is my own blood and flesh. I cannot let her do this though, I made this a rule on purpose, my wife was human and she died after are demon was born. I lost too many close people to me that day. So as rules fallow all who do break this rule shall be exsiccated. Not just to stop the powerful demon but to make sure no one ever suffers as I did. Faith, you have seemed to be happy for a monstrosity, I'm sorry to have to do this…'

He quickly summoned the messenger.

"Yes sir?" The messenger spoke through the metal face plate.

"Bring them here, Faith and her love, be quick about it…" He said sitting back down.

"Sir, this can not be done in open area in that world…"

"Then give Errol what ever he needs to get them too the palace then bring them back, understood?"

"Yes sir."

Quickly the messenger again left giving Errol his message.

"Thank you for the news…" Errol said with an evil grin.

"Here are temporary powers, these stones will enchant you or anything you equip them too." The messenger said handing him a brown pouch.

"Thank you…" Errol said griping the pouch as the messenger again left.

'This will be fun…' He thought menacingly.


	7. The Berserk Soldier

Faith woke up to her alarm clock, beeping wildly; she had set it to the time of her appointment. She had been forced to get checked by a doctor to see if her pregnancy was going along fine.

"Curse you alarm clock!" She yelled hitting the snooze button and quickly turning it off.

She slipped on a pair or brown boots and slipped on a brown hoodie as well walking out of the building. Looking up noticing all the stars in the sky beginning to think how crazy the doctor for working this late, only knowing so they can see each other after the long time being reasonably good friends still. Strolling through the city she began to notice how few people there were. Beginning to get nervous she ran the rest of the way to the small clinic.

Reaching it all noise seemed to fade away as her hand touched the door handle. A shifting noise came from behind her in an ally. Turning her head a gleaming of a piece of metal showed. As she took a step forward the metal shot up and in front of her holding a blade. Her eyes grew seeing the magic soldier. She ran away as fast as her legs would let her, looking back every moment or so. Soon the sight of the solder was lost. Turning her head again finding her self in a closed off small plaza. Quickly turning around again the plaza had been blocked off with more magic. Running up to it she pounded on the stone wall hoping it was an allusion but sadly realizing it was solid. Turning back around seeing the soldier twisting his blade as it was illuminated in the moon's light. She trembled at the thought of how anyone from the magic realm was in this world.

"Why are you here?! I'm not going back, not ever!" Faith screamed at the soldier drawing nearer.

Raising there sword high in the sky, she rolled out of the way as the sword came down hard making the ground break in many spots.

"Get the Fuc-" As she was about to speak the sword was thrown to her just missing and hitting the wall penetrating it many inches.

Falling to her knees she trembled knowing she couldn't use any of her magic until the baby had been born, died or a power spike.

The soldier walked up to her with a stone in its hand throwing it at the wall pulling its sword from the wall again bringing it down to her neck.

1212

Sitting down for a moment Jak heard Faith's comm. unit go off knowing Kira helped her make it useable as a phone as well. Picking it up quickly seeing a message from her old friend the doctor witch ran the only clinic for a ways until the main city.

'Faith, I thought you were going to be here at 8:oopm it's pushing 9:oopm, were are you, you're never this late to anything.'

Glancing at the time seeing it was sent almost a half hour ago. Setting it back down walking out of her room back into his room, laying down it didn't bring much thought until after a moment. Slowly it began to eat at him with slight worry knowing that Faith wasn't late to much of anything unless it was life threatening. Thinking it over for a moment he ended up about to leave, but, Daxter began to speak as he woke up from his nap.

"Hu? Where ya goin'?"

"I'll be right back, just go back to sleep."

With that Daxter began to doze off yet again as the apartment door shut.

As Jak grew closer to the small clinic the blocked off section of the city stuck out to his internal map. Walking up to the new walls, seeing as it was _just _wall, appearing that it was just a thin layer of stone. As the city fell quiet, more than usual, he began to hear the sound of panting and metal taping stone or blood dripping loudly. Staying as quiet as possible taping on the stone, seeing that there was nothing behind the thin wall. He backed up a little looking as if to ram the wall.

1212

Faith rested in the far left hand corner of the square arena, holding her right shoulder tight as blood dripped out between her fingers, as the soldier had just brought the sword down fast slicing open her neck as well but not enough to kill her. As breath escaped her lungs loudly and at large amounts, the soldiers drew slowly closer dragging its sword to the stone. The soldier soon loomed over her yet again as the blood on its mask glistened and the metal turned silver. The sword witch once on the cold stone was raised high in the air looking to come down again on the bloody figure. Wind whistling as the cold blood covered blade was coming down the stone wall gave in with a strong pushing force. The soldier's attention shot like a bullet to the dust rising from the rubble. Faith pounced at her chance to strike back griping the sword planning to take it away but was quickly hit in the side of the knee bringing her down and quickly thrown to the wall. As the heavy dust began to settle Jak finally saw the mystic soldier and Faith whipped to the wall. As the soldier was still focused on the non-moving figure it was slammed to the wall metal face plate banging loudly on contact. Little drips of blood came from the holes in the bronze face plate silver in spots. The soldier ducked down slipping away taking its sword and dissipating again. Just as Jak turned around the soldier was gone. Looking around, blood was splattered across the walls with a message on the stone wall from what appeared to be blood to read…

'4 months'

Since he had walked in late he assumed that Faith would know what it meant. Walking over to the motionless figurer, the blood that was once held tightly by her hand was now dripping freely to the ground. Trying to be careful he picked her up walking back out to the city, thinking it would be best to still go to the clinic hoping that Amelia will still be there.

1212

Amelia, Faiths friend, stood at the doorway of the clinic smoking as she so often did. As she was about to pull the cigarette to her lips she quick threw it down stomping on it hoping to quit. Not only was she angry about trying to quit most the anger was fed by Faith's lateness. Looking back up off the ground from her purple painted toes she saw the two heading her way. Glancing at her watch realizing it was nearly 1am. Looking back up the two figures which were so far away now stood closely to her.

"Oh, well it took ya' long enough!" Amelia spoke in her English way walking back in with her while coat and black baggy pants wagging behind her.

"Yeah, Faith ran into some trouble on the way over."

"Bloody Hell, she dose this every damn time I see her. She always gets hurt, never once have I seen this lass without a cut!"

As Amelia rambled Jak set down Faith on a short bed.

"You know I don't know if I can even put up with this girly anymore! I mean, if she's just going to get hurt, but it's my job as a doctor to help those in need right?"

Amelia quickly shut up and began to treat the sword gash in Faith's shoulder. The early morning soon became mid-morning. Faith had finally woke up shaking her head slightly. Looking around, Amelia fell asleep on her desk again with paperwork as normal and Jak sat in a chair head down most likely sleeping. She put on a strange face before standing up remembering what had happened the night before. With a cold spark shooting up her spine, she walked outside seeing the sun tipping over the buildings. With a smile she stretched for a moment until she noticed everything had stopped. Looking back in the clinic Amelia had stopped mid sitting up with her coffee cup falling off her desk. Standing back outside the sun had stopped every person that was about to come out was stopped at the handle. With a slight worried look on her face she looked around franticly knowing something was about to happen. Soon a loud clunking noise showed its self behind her, turning around was a soldier with something in his hand. Grabbing her, time began to melt back to normal. What the soldier was holding was something in a white cloth, covering it over Faith's nose and mouth, she slowly began to drift out of it all almost falling asleep.

Amelia turned around to see the situation and quickly ran to the door going to hit the soldier but just as she was to hit him with her mug the soldier seemed to disappear with Faith in arms. She laid on the ground shaking off the now cold coffee on herself. She was quickly helped up by the one once asleep.

"What was that?" Amelia wondered.

"I'm not sure, did it just kidnap Faith?" Jak wondered as well.

"I think so, what ever it was, it was fast, and we have to find her."

"Right…"

With no were to start and no track, people began to fill the streets again. Thinking for a moment the meaning of the '4 months' hit him. 'Could it mean to miss Faith for that long?'


	8. Dragon Thrasher

What appeared to be poison began to wear off. Her eyes began to open again with the feeling of wet cold stone to her back. Sitting up there was a small stone room around her only about 10ft all around. With one or two torches in the small rooms walls. Looking around a little more, there were 5 windows all around that seemed to have no glass, nor was there a door. Looking down she saw a floor bed with a heavy cover touching her. Finally standing up Faith stretched her arm through the hole of stone realizing that it was just a hole, as the cold breeze swam through. Shivering slightly she looked out the window looking down realizing once again she was no longer in the same dimension. Starting to panic she saw every building she hated to see, tilting her head farther in seeing she was in the 'Capsule Tower' knowing it was like isolation in a prison. It was just a stone room on a thin solid stone pillar hundreds of thousands of feet up.

"No, no way, there's just no way I can be here!" Faith rambled to her self looking out every window.

Falling to her knees she held ever limb to her tightly knowing the king and soldiers just forget about every person that is sent to the tower.

"This is AWFULL! So they plan to just leave me here and let me rot and die!" Thinking for a little longer before coming upon more rants.

"I can't believe this, I'll never see a normal being of any kind again. I'm trapped, forever… Hey, Why is it always my ass on the line! They just want me dead don't they?"

She began to speak softer and even softer as she slowly passed out on the stone floor.

1212

"WHAT! Wait, what happened!" Daxter yelled surprised.

"I told you already, some creature took Faith to somewhere, that I don't know." Jak growled annoyed.

"What's going to happen?"

"I already told you I don't know!"

"Ok, geeze don't get your panties in a bunch."

"What was that…?" He said shooting Daxter a death glare.

Thinking about it for a moment the so called creature seemed to appear from human decent in form. If the attack from the night before yesterdays applied to the situation, could the person that stuck around could have done what happened. As Jak stood there thinking, something sparked in Daxter's mind.

"Hey, why don't you ask Kira if Faith ever told her anything about magic that she never told us ya know that girly stuff…"

After a moment or so of silence he finally responded to Daxter's thought.

"You have a point there, you want to come along this time?"

"Nah, I'm still feelin' lazy, I'll catch up later k?" Daxter said rolling about getting conferrable again.

By the almost instant un-conches ottsle the door to the apartment was shutting.

1212

The emperor sat in his thrown wondering what Errol was planning unaware that Faith was in the tower. Looking up from the ground he saw the 'Dragon Thrasher' that was crossing the great hall. The 'Dragon Thrasher' was a land dragon that was like the komodo but had long slender legs and smooth skin. It had a several bandage layer covering its 4 red beaded eyes with small horns and long thin ears behind that. It also had a tail that was excessively long and it almost had a royal crescent at the tip that could thrash through anything hence the name.

"You, soldier, what are you using the Dragon Thrasher for?"

The soldier looked at him from a distance and spoke almost robotically.

"Sir, Mr. Errol has requested one, it's for his layout plan to obtain the experiment."

The emperor cocked a brow, also annoyed by the name 'experiment'.

"I see, carry on, but inform Mr. Errol to fill me in more."

"Yes, sir."

The soldier left swiftly and quietly, then the great hall returned to silence.

1212

Kira stood there frustrated with one car that did not want to start no mater what she did. With a tilt she held a large and heavy wrench leaning on it slightly tapping it to the ground. Not expecting the hand touch on her shoulder, in a quick reaction she swung the wrench around planning to hit whoever that was behind her. After she had fully swung around looking back she saw her friend ducked just beneath were her wrench was held.

"Oh, sorry about that, more and more freaky people stroll back here lately." Kira spoke sounding sarcastic.

"Yeah…" Jak spoke softly slightly shaking, not expecting the almost wrench to the temple.

"Umm, what did you need?"

"Oh, Did Faith ever tell you anything about the magic realm?"

"Yeah, a little, but why?"

"Well, something from that realm stole her back there and we need to get her back from what she's told me about that place."

"Uhh, you're kidding right!"

Trailing on for a while and saying all they knew until Kira hit something still unknown.

"Well she told me there is a portal in this world, but it moves constantly and stays only for a little while and then quickly disappears for about a week."

"A portal, not a rift?"

"No, she told me it was a portal like a rip in thin air."

"I've never heard of that before…"

"Neither have I so I was surprised to hear it."

"Hmm… I should go back and tell Daxter, he's been rather helpful lately…"

"Ok, well I'll be here I guess" Kira spoke looking back at the car, as some parts of the side panels fell off. She grabbed her head ruffling her hair with frustration. "Oh come on not AGAIN!"

"Ok, I'll leave you to that…" Jak quickly spoke walking out into the empty plaza.

The usually full area fell quiet and even the caldrons of fire with the stachew holding them fell silent, more than normal that was. Growing suspicious he walked closer to the flat ground in the center of it all. A rippling noise came from near by. Looking over was the left stachew fountain. Strolling over looking in was a black, purple, and red portal. Looking at it for a moment longer the portal was behind him in the reflection. Quickly looking up was a beast jumping out landing on him slamming his head into the stone. The beast jumped off to the side and watched as he got up.

Unknowing it was the Dragon Thrasher without the bandages hiding its four red beaded eyes. They glossed over as its fangs grew long and shimmered in the fire light. As soon as Jak was back on his feet the Dragon swung around from still very far away throwing the crest on the end of its tail around slamming it into the side of him as the crest was stuck and blood trickled down its cracks and curves. A smile cracked on over the Dragons face as its eyes glossed over in red becoming more brilliant. The crest was quickly pulled back with a loud cracking sound, most likely breaking a few bones, the Dragon charged as well. Just before it was about to ram Jak he tried to pull out any quick firing gun but was too slow and was thrown to the ground gun skidding across the ground. Looking back up was the Dragons drool dripping from its ferocious fangs. In a moment the Dragon threw its head back planning to slam its fangs down but was kicked off and too a tree, hard. The metal of the crest on the tip of the Dragons tail met the tree first snapping it stopping the fly of the kick. With another sinister look the Dragon's eyes glazed over. Just as Jak was about to pull out the Blaster to shoot the Dragon a screech of pain shot through the air. The crest of metal had changed from a small royal sign to a rigged dagger like knife, and had been rammed through Jak's torso. The Dragon jumped with strong force forward knocking the stunted figure to the ground slashing at it with its claws. The once short somewhat stubby claws of the Dragon grew long slender and strong. The once ivory clean claws were soon cover with blood to the knuckle.

The once violent beast stopped instantly at a claw lunge. Something seemed to pull it back. The Dragon had taken its knife like tail back making it revert to its crescent like shape. Jumping back and to the sky looping through the same portal it came through.

It was silent again, no movement. With a groan the once defensive figure slouched up. Trying to get up but stopping by the spiking pain through his body by the crescent's hole. Touching the wound slightly he felt the blood pouring from the gapping hole. Finally no longer able to stay awake from loss of blood the battered figure fell to the ground once again.


	9. The Icy Jump

The light of morning broke the dark of night

The light of morning broke the dark of night. Sitting up Jak gripped the bandaged wound feeling his broken ribs and open stomach. Shaking it off slightly looking around recognizing the room. It was his own, standing to a limp he walked out to the hall seeing Daxter stand in the doorway of Faith's room.

"Daxter?" Jak questioned the silent ottsle.

"Oh, you ok?" Daxter questioned back.

"Yeah fine why?"

"I found you, a bloody mess in the plaza with an open rib-cage and open abdomen, what ever attacked you I had just missed. I started to hear stone to metal clashing sounds and ran out. The strange part is that when I said something you got up and began to walk away though I know you weren't awake…" Kira interjected.

"A dragon like creature came out of no where and it just started attacking, I never even got a chance to fight back before I was nearly dead…" Jak spoke his side of the story. "About that portal you told me about, I need to find it soon…"

"You can't those wounds won't heal for another month at least, just relax the portal will take a while to find anyway."

"You don't understand, I want to find Faith soon, if you saw there soldiers you would want to save her right away too not only that but something is going to happen soon, I'm not sure what though…" '4 months' he thought quietly.

Kira looked at Jak with a surprised face unknowing of the soldier as he said. Worry now sank deep in her.

Daxter watched and listen to them talk for a moment longer before getting up and walking into Faiths room and curling up on her disheveled quilts and sprawled out clothing. 'Faith, where are you, just be alright, please…' Daxter thought quietly to himself never changing the thought.

1212

Faith looked out the stone frame curled in her thin blanket, watching as ice crystals collect on the stones. Everyday watching the same things over. Slowly being driven insane. Feeling dread knowing this was her final stop. All the feeling built inside of her until she couldn't take it anymore. Quickly she stood up slamming her body into the wall thrashing about not knowing what she was doing just listening to her emotion.

"I can't take this anymore, IF YOUR GOING TO KILL ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO IT ALREADY!" She screamed until her voice was sore and couldn't utter a sound. Tears slipped from her dreary tired eyes.

1212

The emperor heard the screams wincing at the pain of feeling. The messenger walked up to the emperor slowly.

"Sir do you need anyth-" Having the emperor's hand shot through the messengers body looking like dust. Just as quickly the dust came back and reformed.

"What is taking Errol so long to bring them here?" The emperor spoke frustrated.

"He is waiting on the mortal."

"WHAT?! That's ridicules he'll never find the portal to this realm and get here alive! That's ridicules, what is he thinking?!"

"All he told me was that 'Just wait you will see in time' Sir?"

"Tell him that this better be a damn good plan or someone is going to pay harshly…"

"Yes Sir…" The messenger said leaving swiftly.

1212

(3 Month Later)

For the past 3 months Kira had been tracking the pattern of the portal hoping that it would shed some light where it might be at next. Everything had been going deathly slow. Every chance Jak had he tried to reach the portal but always missed it by just a bit and suffered whatever was around it. Either it be, rocks, thorn bushes, Yackows, water, or just land, it all seemed too familiar. The portal above the Yackows always seemed to be the most painful. No matter what, the portal always was in a new spot.

"It's possible that it's in a yearly rotation or its just random…" Kira spoke looking at the map marking the points. "I really don't know what to tell you anymore…" Kira sighed once again.

Jak and Daxter stared at the map intensely but Daxter quickly giving up. "Theirs just no way we can find its exact location." He grumbled.

"Kira, did you notice this?" Jak said never taking his eye off the map.

"Notice what?" She said walking over.

"Look, it makes a pattern of a tower." He said tracing over the lines.

"Whoa, how did I miss that, do you think that it might have something to do with this whole situation?" She retorted.

"It might, let's see, the next portal should be in the fields, and if the timing is correct it should be open for another…" Jak glanced at the clock surprised. "Crap, its only 5 minutes…" He said darting off.

Finding a zoomed he raced off forgetting about Daxter. Seeing the twisting portal ahead getting close enough he lunged forward but just as he thought he had reached it the distance was just a few inches away. Falling into the Yackow pen on the soft grass. The portal began to disappear just then, with a sigh he relaxed and was about to get up. Too soon a large mass sat down on his waist. Shooting up with a pain was a Yackow relaxing sprawled out over him.

"Get off me you COW!" He screamed drawing attention.

As if the cow understood tears swelled in its eyes and began to flail kicking him in the face with its hoof. Quickly rolling off, with a sigh, the Yackow began to walk away but turned around and began to charge. Slamming into Jak he was thrown backwards on the back of the cow. Turning around the cow and him were going quite fast. He rode it back all the way to the apartment. Quickly he ran inside leaving the cow to walk home. Sadly for the next two tries ended in failure as well.

It was the last week of the month before it was four months. He had to make it in this portal or no one may ever see Faith alive again. The portal was in the water slums that day. Looking at the time the portal was about to appear for its slim ten minutes so high up. Jak sat on the zoomer watching the area for the portal slowly circling the area. Finally the portal showed and with a few tries of reaching the portal it had taken in a moral and was sending them somewhere unknown.

1212

Faith sat there living with the disturbing news she had just received. Her baby was to be executed in just a few hours and she was to bleed in the tower, knowing she won't die in here. Thinking intensely she stroked her stomach.

"Precursors, I wish just to have a miss-carriage than having to watch it be killed and taken from a possible life." She mumbled to her self. Feeling a throbbing pain thinking it was a contraction but it was just her heart sinking in pain.

Finally she snapped after an hour or so she could hear the soldiers coming up the glass stairwell chains rattling, to take her away to only try and kill her. She jumped up on the window frame seeing the large fall and no ground cold clouds swirling around the tower. Looking behind her was the soldiers. Taking the risk she jumped. The wind whistled past her body feeling the frost and ice collecting on her skin.


	10. The Same Angel

Opening her eyes again a figure drew closer and closer until she hit what ever it was

Opening her eyes again a figure drew closer and closer until she hit what ever it was with great force. She no longer fell in fact she went no where. Opening her fear and ice sealed eyes she saw who she'd never expect.

"Jak?" She spoke in a quivering voice. "How did you get here?"

"That portal that you told Kira about that lead into an ally, we found it and I came here to get you…" He spoke calmly.

"How are we in mid air right now?" She said still in a shaking voice.

"In this realm there are lots of things I could never do before with my powers." "Why were you jumping?"

"I…I couldn't take it anymore, they were going to kill the baby and then me, and I was going to die anyway and thought this was a more rational way…" Faith said shaking. Jak stared at her with sympathetic eyes.

All Faith could do was smile and lock Jak in a kiss. The ground soon met there feet, Faith slowly pulled back taking in the moment hot tears coming to her eyes, but, as if thinking to soon, prison bells chimed. Looking up she couldn't see the top of the tower anymore stunned at how far she would've fell if she had hit the ground.

"Come on, the soldiers might have fallowed me." Faith said beginning to run away.

"Wait, how can we get out of here?" Quickly Jak grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Well, the north wall of the city has an enormous intricate magic-script 'N' on it and if I'm correct there's a portal hidden in the center of it." She babbled getting nervous.

"Wouldn't it be obvious that its there then if it's just sitting there?"

"No, the 'N' is so enormous and the portal is so tiny plus the 'N' has magic energy surging through it to protect the royal kingdom and it changes colors matching the portal so in other words, its camouflaged, now come on I know a way to it on foot." Faith said getting impatient. Loud and heavy clanking footsteps grew closer to where they stood. Nervous Faith began to run into an ally but her steps had been slowed. Quickly finding a niche in the ally she darted into it with Jak close behind. Soldiers rushed past two yelling a strange language. Peeking her head out it was silent and still, they walked down the ally making sure nothing was around but a feeling of being watched sank in. Looking out the end the North wall could be seen still very far away.

"They'll find us before we even get close to the gate…" Jak mumbled under his breath to Faith.

A loud thud shot through the ally behind them, looking around was a new soldier and another Dragon Thrasher. This soldier held a leash with a silver face mask with vertical lines for sight. The outfit was a dark maroon that was puffy in the same spots.

"It's a DT controller; we have to get out of here…" Faith said turning white.

Quickly the bandages around the Dragon Thrasher's eyes were dropped its white eyes quickly turned a blood red looking at the two. So glossy its eyes were everything was reflecting in them. Jumping with great velocity, just missing Jak and Faith hanging over the rail behind them by its collar. The officer trying to pull its DT back over the rail had a force impact its face mask. The DT screeched falling down the far fall. Quickly a crunching sound range up. The officer stood back up seeing blood drip past the cuts in the mask looking forward seeing Jak hold his bloody fist forward. Quickly the officer tried to pull out a silver whistle but had it shot into hundreds of pieces. Looking forward was Faith with the Blaster mod, it smoking at the tip.

"Suk-Ras!" The soldier screamed before falling to the ground blood pooling around there body.

"What dose 'Suk-Ras' mean?" Jak questioned Faith.

"It means Soul Release, meaning the controller gave his soul to another dead person soldier or animal…" She spoke quietly thinking about it. Quickly both of them turned white looking behind at the sky where the end of the ally was hearing a large flapping sound. Soon a black mass appeared with enormous devil wings, it was an enlarged Dragon Thrasher with muscles and 6 eyes with a stronger steel for its tail. The tail quickly swung from behind the evil beast coming fast at Faith and Jak. Faith jumped at the swinging steel ball, with a spark of luck a blue liquid like shield flew up stopping the steel ball. Opening her tight eyes she had gotten a burst of energy, taking advantage of it, acid like fire shot from her bare pals leaving small marks, hitting the beast in the eyes. Its eyes flashed white before coming back to a furious red. Taking a moment to think the answer triggered like a gun to the back of head to her. With all her might Faith jumped up ripping off a part of the beasts horn letting it melt into her fist turning it into hand shaped bone as black energy began to swirl around her new fist. As she thrust her fist into the neck of the beast Jak began to fire the Vulkan Furry at its eyes. Blood from the beast spewed wildly on the brick walls. Its wings began to flail throwing Faith of its back. Only having 3 eyes left the new Dragon Thrasher began to bite at both of them. As the two dogged quickly the beast's tail began to thrash around as a serrated long slender sword. Not watching Faith was thrown to the wall by the blunt top of the blade. As the beast did this, its other three eyes were shot out. The new Dragon Thrasher roared loudly slamming its large hands to the ground flapping its wings violently as well as its tail now back into a ball. The brick ally began to come down before Jak could do anything to help Faith the ally fell in.

1212

Daxter sat pondering on the window sill, what might be going on in the other realm having a sinking feeling in his stomach. Looking over at Kira lying napping on the coach. Scampering over to where Kira slept he began to relax by the thought of knowing he's not alone. Soon falling asleep himself.

1212

The stones fell into a pile as a figure sat up. Looking to the far road were black, copper faced soldiers rushing to the fallen ally. The beast that had once been such a threat lies motionless. Jak quickly pulled back rocks seeing Faith fairly fast. Picking her up the light wings he could control at freewill in this realm shot from his back taking off from the ground. The sound of the rushing soldiers stopped as soft clicking rang up to them. Looking back the soldiers were loading a type of gun, but expecting the gunfire something else shot at them yanking down on one of Jak's legs. Looking back was the bloody battered figure of the new Dragon Thrasher mouth full of razor sharp teeth glistening with saliva. In a state of shock the beast pulled him down attempting to eat them but just as the teeth came close to his neck a skull like fist shot up knocking it back hopeful finally killing it. Looking down Faith was awake but not for long as the piece of skull turned back into a chunk of horn and fell to the ground. As elemental shots flew past Jak began to take flight again.

The large 'N' beginning to show the portal in the center became clearer. As the portal was just a few feet away, a large harpoon like arrow flew close to Jak's wings. Looking over to the right was the emperor with a cross bow.

"You two will be here again soon!" The emperor screamed as the two passed through the gate having the 'N' flood with energy. As it was focused into a tunnel Jak's wings disappeared forcing him to walk the long distance yet again. The spinning energy seemed just like glass. It was almost silent only the sound of soft twirling wind and shallow breathing was noticeable. Looking down was Faith with the rose color returning to her frost nipped skin. After a moment he couldn't help but smile looking at her seeming so innocent. Having his eyes drift lower surprised to see how pregnant she was. The end of the tunnel drew near seeing a white light.


	11. The Infrequent Smile of Happiness

Faith open her eyes slowly feeling different than she had for the past 4 months

Faith opened her eyes slowly feeling different than she had for the past 4 months. She was finally warm in her own bed, a change of clothes, and best yet surely someone to talk to. Dim light seeped through the slightly cracked open door. Looking at her arm, finally able to see truly what had happened to her. Even though in the magic realm a mortal could last twice as long with out any sustenance she was shocked what only a half loaf of bread every month and a glass of surly bad water ever two days. Even more shocking was that her baby wasn't dead from her lack of health, though all the magic drawn to it may have just saved its life. Sitting up in the soft bed she stretched feeling rested and warm in her comfy old pajamas of large black pants and a baggy black and red shirt. She slowly slipped out the door seeing through the window in the living room that it was night. Making her way down the short hall and two step stairs and slowly sitting down on the tan coach looking at the full moon through the clear window. She didn't notice at first but she had shut her eyes and began to hum quietly. Stopping for a moment, having a soft kick role where her hands were placed on her large stomach. To her it was as if the baby tried to say 'Don't stop, I want to hear more…', knowing there was finally something to sing about she continued, shortly after she fell asleep.

1212

Faith stood there slim in her Waste-Lander outfit that she once fit in with the armor on. Looking around were approaching warriors with ease she took them all out with furiously fast motions. With a blink of an eye a soldier got her with a dagger in the back through her stomach. Looking down blood spilled relentlessly. Trying to stop it only made it worse, making this horrified feeling arise in her looking down seeing the soul of a dieing child. As fear filled the inner most crevices of her soul a sickening snicker bellowed from behind her, as she began to tern her hatred filled eyes, something made her freeze halting her from doing anything even from seeing. Preventing her from knowing who it was.

1212

Soft sunlight warmed her still cool feeling face. Opening her refreshed eyes she sat up with a blanket falling to her waist that hadn't been there before. Looking around she saw nothing but heard soft creaking sounds. Looking over the couch was a quick figure walking down the hall. Getting up slowly she folded the blanket and walked down the hall hearing something clicking and then a soft coughing noise. Looking into Jak and Daxter's room was Daxter sleeping curled in a ball on the bed and Jak sitting on the window sill. Small clicking sounds came from in front of him, wanting to know what it was Faith slowly walked up to the window sill seeing the Vulcan Furry with gun powder in the reloaded, not a bullet. Without noticing she had stuck her head out the window just staring at the mess of a gun it was.

"Do mind not staring?" Jak questioned the quiet figure.

"Hu? I wasn't staring, I was just watching for a long period of time without looking anywhere else." She said slowly looking up with a quick giggle at what she saw next.

"Oh come on its not that funny?!" Jak said wiping the gunpowder from spots on his face.

"What happened?" Faith said with a snicker in her voice.

"I was firing and the bullet got caught in the beginning of the barrel and when the next bullet was shot they impacted each other and exploded…" He said remembering the event getting annoyed.

Faith sat there petting the sleeping ottsle waiting for Jak to finish fixing and cleaning the Vulcan Furry snickering here and there. Being impatient she got up with out disturbing Daxter and swiftly made it into the kitchen making a cup of hot tea before sitting back down on the couch to stare out the window. Unpleasant thoughts rushed into her head as she shut her eyes, opening them imminently. Looking over to a small table next to her was the watch that Faith had always forgotten to put in her room, reading the time seeing it was only 7:30am.

'What will the emperor do?'

'Why did the emperor not try hard to stop me?'

'Who was the soldier in my nightmare?'

'Does it have anything to do what's going on or what's going to happen?'

'What will happen to all of us?'

'Will everything turn out alright?'

'Will I really have this child?'

'Will I or the child live very long after birth is given?'

'Will more than just me or the child die?'

'Will life be the same if I even have life?'

Faith quivered at the thoughts before a reassuring hand on the shoulder brought her back to reality. She looked up seeing no one, realizing who ever was there was in front of her.

"Hu?!" Faith said nearly jumping out of her skin.

"You were shaking to the point, I thought you had been outside in a ice forest…" Jak said making sure she was alright. All she could do was nod as he began to walk away. Quickly Faith grabbed him by the sleeve trying to pull him down next to her.

"What do you think will happen…?" Faith spoke barely a whisper. Setting the cup of tea on the table next to her.

"I…umm…I'm not sure how to answer that…" Jak spoke stuttering confused to what the question even was.

"I mean since the emperor knows I'm not there anymore, what do you think he'll do?"

"He'll do something, surely not good, he's a very unpredictable person. I sure as hell wouldn't trust him no matter what…"

It became silent as Faith tipped over onto Jak's shoulder, slowly sliding her hand over her stomach griping it tightly. Another hand soon drifted over hers and held her hand tightly. Looking up and down eyes met and soon lips did as well. Short lived Faith looked down but had her chin grabbed to meet another kiss.

"I hope you know as well as I do, that bad things are going to happen very soon…" Faith spoke pulling away for a moment.

"Yes I do, that's why you have to enjoy every moment of peace while you have it…" Jak spoke softly looking her straight in the eyes. Faiths' jaw dropped hearing those words coming from him, seeing as she was the one always making the life following words. A slight smile ran across her face because of it, forcing her to look down again, but to giggle under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Jak questioned.

"It's nothing…" Faith spoke still giggling.

"No, tell me what's so funny!"

"No, Really its nothing!"

Soon both of them being quite silly tumbled to the floor in childish laughter. In the next room Daxter awoke to hearing the noises of laughter and Faith squealing in a strange tone he had never heard almost like laughter. Scampering out to the living room and jumping onto the couch seeing what had really been going on.

"Come on you two get a room…" Daxter said sarcastically.

"We are in one silly!" Faith said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh, that's just wrong…" Daxter said sitting up crossing his arms.

"That was the idea genus…" Jak said giving Daxter a sort of 'well no duh' look. As well as wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

That day was wished to never end seeing great happiness seemed to be belittled recently, but it had to, there will always be plans for the next.

1212

Errol pulled out the colored stones inside the brown pouch he had received. His eyes twinkled with evil as he gazed at them. The dim desk light made them twinkle back at the stair. A black clothed soldier materialized behind Errol.

"Sir, we have completed the mecine you specified in your orders." The soldier said without a flinch in tone.

"Good, have it prepared for next week…" Errol spoke still gazing at the stones.

"Sir, may I ask why, next week seems to be pushing it a little-"

"Don't question me! I have my reasons…"

"Yes, Sir…" The soldier soon left leaving Errol to continue to gaze at the stones.

'Oh, Emperor what a fool you are! With these stone I can control the mechanized suit they built for me! Better yet, he has no idea that I anticipated that Jak would have saved the girl Faith…' He thought quietly to himself. After a moment the hatred that Errol felt for both of them arose in him. "I will take great pleasure killing them off, that eco freak for ruining my reputation, and that horrid girl for actually bring tears of fear to my eyes! I will love to see her squirm and bleed to death as I crush that child of those two freaks still inside of her! The more time that child grows the more enjoyment I will get out of it…" Errol's eyes flaming with hatred. "I will kill you two…I promise!"


	12. The Beginning of the End?

Things had been going well for the past week, no suspishous figures lingering

Things had been going well for the past week, no suspicious figures lingering. No sign of the emperor or Errol. That put a smile on all of their faces. Even though seriousness was important Faith had to deal with the most silliness, having Kira rant about facts of babies thus feeling like having a chisel rammed through her thick skull, plus Jak and Daxter often listening to what was in her stomach. Not only but having to listen to Amelia 'bitch' often about what she was doing wrong! A rather mind numbing week, she would think to her self often.

One day, Faith sat in her room writing a log on what had been going on recently.

"Finally, a day alone, no one talking, no one touching my stomach, and certainly NO ONE going anywhere near to listen…" She wrote quietly.

As she sat writing, her turned 'off' communicator went ringing an odd tone, one she had never heard of before. Getting up and picking up the unit it read 'please report to Vacant Ally.' Not thinking much about it, quickly putting her things away and slipping on her flat shoes briskly walking out the door.

1212

Reaching the ally of no doors and little light, it was empty and getting dark. Looking around a gear grinding sound appeared. Spinning her head round was nothing, getting nervous she gripped her pistol. Hearing footsteps from the front of the ally she quickly aimed and shot. After a moment of silence she realized who it was… "Why are you two here?" She questioned Jak and Daxter.

"Why are we here? Why are _you_ here? You shouldn't be going on missions…" Daxter said flailing from anger of the gunshot nearly hitting him.

"I was told by my communication unit…" Faith said holding up the image.

In silence the grinding gear sound rang loudly, in a large pile of clothing was something metal moving. Turning there heads to the pile a sort of enormous suit arose. It was black precursor metal with cords showing at the joints. Much like the Dark-Makers suit but larger, with six legs, sharper, and an open pod with glass above it looking to go over, for someone to sit. Looking higher was Errol, in a 1st class soldier outfit sitting in the control opening. The suit was only to control the suit having metal plates on every joint and striped white on the black suit.

"Hello, you two…" Errol spoke quietly.

"Hey what about me!" Daxter screamed from Jak's shoulder.

"Pff, like your any threat! Its these two I'm looking for!" Errol yelled.

"How did you get that outfit attached to that suit?" Faith questioned.

"Simple I've been working under the emperor of your world this entire time!" Suddenly everything clicked for the uninformed.

"What's your motive Errol!" Faith demanded.

Without another word the large suit lunged one of its large claws forward towards there small group, the pods glass hatch slammed shut. Jak with Daxter on his shoulder and Faith jumped off to different sides. With the other arm Errol swung the suit with his body at Faith, grabbing her easily with the machines speed. Looking at a metal box in front of him pulling out a yellow stone from a brown pouch, he slipped it in and shut the lid of the box, looking back over at Faith. Seeing electricity rush through the arm and into her hearing screams of pain. A grin grew ear to ear across Errol's face looking through the glass of the pod. Getting focused a bullet hit the glass cracking it all over. Throwing his attention over to Jak and Daxter there they stood Blaster mod, barrel smoking. A scowl quickly replaced the insanity filled grin. The machines free hand flew in front of there faces seeing the electricity build inside Jak with Daxter, jumped out of the way as the beam hit the ground destroying the stone ground by many feet inward. As Errol tried killing Jak and Daxter, Faith had noticed that the machine had loosened its grip on her, with a bit of un-wedging she fell through the bottom on the hand hitting the ground with a loud crack of the rubber soles of her shoes hitting the stone ground. Errol's attention quickly turned back to her.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Errol screamed, bringing his arms together is a long clapping motion. Soon the machine fallowed, catching and slamming all three of them together. Just as fast Errol pulled out a multi-colored twirling bright stone replacing the yellow stone with it. A multi-colored portal appeared that was so bright it made the sun filled sky, dark as coal.

"Oh no…" Faith mumbled seeing the portal.

"Oh no? What's Oh NO!" Daxter said concerned.

"That stone he put in the machine is a portal to the magic realm again…" She said beginning to struggle the best she could. By the time she even got slightly loose it was to late, the suit began to lift off the ground. The portal whistled with harsh wind, anyone could scène the tainted evil of the stone. The strength of the wind soon became so strong spiraling inward the three of them had there heads slammed into the metal suit. Quickly knocking them all unconscious.

1212

From black to grey Faith's eyes slowly opened to see the stone ground and hearing stomping in the slight off distance. Looking around was city except no one was out. All seemed to quiet other then the sound in the distance. As it drew nearer Faith quickly figured out what it was. Looking over was Jak and Daxter still unconscious.

"Ugh, this is very BAD!" She screamed shaking them violently.

"Hu, what? What's going on, and were are we?" Jak asked quickly feeling Daxter grab for the back of his shirt to stop from falling.

"I think I hear soldiers, the magic realm ones, and there coming close, very close, there are a lot of them too…" Faith said trying to get up.

"How close do you think they are?" Jak said looking up the empty street.

"We most likely have about 30 seconds to a minute to get as far away as possible…" She said beginning to walk as fast as possible.

Looking back every few feet the large mass of soldiers turned the corner taking a few steps and stopping. Soon two soldiers in bright blue outfits walked to the front of the navy blue crowd.

"Uh, oh, were in trouble…" Faith said watching the two soldier's carefully.

"What do those soldiers do?" Jak said walking back with Daxter still on his shoulder.

"There casters, they perform magic… they know all the elements, they could do anything…" She said seeing the soldiers bend down to the ground seeing rings of green energy flow from there finger tips. The shots of green energy flowed through the ground past there feet to behind the three of them. A wall of spikes shot up from the ground just as fast as it left the casters.

"There boxing us in!" Faith yelped running into an ally hearing a few soldiers fallowing them. Soon the ally came to a dead end. Turning around was 5 soldiers with spears, multiple headed spears. 3 of them had bags with what inside, it was unknown. Soon the three of them had there backs to the wall. Faith slowly inched her hand to Jak's gripping it tightly. Two of the soldiers with bags opened them pulling out chains. One walked to the front throwing the chain with lightning speed as two threw there spears. As the three chains wrapped around there necks the spears pinned Jak and Faith to the wall. Daxter was pulled toward the soldier with the chains as he slipped through the spear being gripped and stuffed into the bag. Only to have the chains pulled tighter. One with a yellow stone in its hand threw it to the chain sending an electric shock up it and into Faith and Jak. This repeated with different sorts of magic and occasional whip of some sort until both of them lost conches-ness.


	13. Locked Up Again

A soft clicking sound range into my ears

A soft clicking sound range into my ears. My eyes felt welded shut but with some force they opened and there stood Errol but as my eyes opened a soldier took a steel gloved hand and slapped it across my face. With a quick grunt I looked back to the sadistic man that just stood there.

"What the hell do you want?" I spoke in a low voice now realizing I'm in a dungeon suspended by my arms.

"Oh my, you should really watch your language towards the new ruler of this world…" Errol spoke with a chuckle.

"What did you do with the Emperor?!" I screamed having an iron fist ran past my face again.

"Shush, there is no need for you to know that right now, you'll find out soon enough." He spoke quietly gesturing for the soldier to leave. Just as he had implied the soldier obeyed walking out of the dungeon shutting the heavy wooden door with its iron bared window behind him. Now it was just Errol and I in the small room. As he took a step forward I jerked my leg to kick him but a chain around my ankle stopped it from moving an inch. Without hesitating Errol walked up to my stomach, his head level. He slowly slid his hands up onto the center of my stomach snickering slightly.

"It's so sad, with a new ruler a baby must die with a new mother, how unfortunate, well not yet at least." Errol spoke looking me in the eyes with a smile.

"Errol, what are you planning…" I spoke sternly as he began to back up. Deeply feeling its going to be tortures before anything happens.

"Even though I rule with new world, I'm still planning to kill that baby." Errol smiled pointing at me.

"…WHY, YOU HAVE SO MUCH ELSE YOU COULD DO! WHY, JUST WHY DO YOU CONSTINLY HOUND US!" I screamed feeling my already week self continuing to weaken.

"Why?! Why you ask?! It's because persistent people like you that piss me off, you just don't listen to the rules so now I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget! I will make sure that freak or any others will never see the light of day…" Errol screamed stomping out.

Looking around there was just stone wall and torches with chains connected all around like a web. With a soft glint it was obvious that there were magic blocking stones connected to the chins leaving me no way out unless someone were to come in and unlock the chins.

'I come to realize in hours of waiting that I am the only one in this portion of the prison I Faith will die, a long while from now but only feeling like long tortures minutes, when exactly I don't know…' I thought silently.

1212

A Soldier of a sort in a bright green suit caught Errol as he walked down the hall.

"Sir, the other two captured with the exspearamint, what can I do with them, seeing as we've never seen there kind here?" The soldier spoke with rice grain like holes in its mask.

"Run what ever experiments you would like on those two freaks, just as long as you don't kill the human like one, leave that one to me…" Errol said walking off again.

"Thank you sir…" The scientist bowed.

1212

Daxter's eyes opened slowly only to see bars, and glass around that. The room was all steel with steel machines and a steel table with someone on it but the glass blurred out everything specifically. A clicking sound began to push its way through the muffling glass.

A scientist walked in with a vile with a black liquid along with a chart.

"Well then, your DNA is very similar to the average dark elf here, I can run this test on you, how fortunate!" The scientist spoke with a smile in his voice.

Jak woke up to the blinding light above him only to hear the last word of the scientist. Trying to get up but was restricted by metal belts around his neck, elbows, wrists, waist, knees, and ankles. 'What the hell?!' He thought silently to himself. Looking over was the scientist standing close with a full syringe of the black liquid and a new needle looking for a place to stick.

"Ahh, your awake, good, this way I'll know how it affects you while your conches. You see this strange liquid is concentrated dark dragon adrenalin. It's for the kingdoms new worriers! Well, why am I telling you, this stuff will probably kill you…" The scientist said looking at the syringe. As the needle drew close to his wrist Jak struggled quickly.

"Stop it you worthless piece of…" The scientist stopped mid sentence paying attention to the needle.

Injecting the adrenalin imminently Jak lost conches-ness. Just as quickly hearing _his _voice.

"Well then, this is wonderful, a new source of power?" The darkness spoke.

"What are you doing…whatever you think up isn't good…" Jak spoke harshly.

"No need to be mean, I'm just saying that stuff there injecting you with is going directly to me! Well, you'll see why I'm doing this!"

"What? No tell me now!"

"Nah, you'll figure it out! Hopefully, eventually, well maybe never, let's hope you're smart!" The darkness spoke fading away.

Just as Jak tried to say something back he woke up. The bright light that once lighted its self above him was off. The only light source was a thin sheet of black paper over the hall way windows leaving a dim light. Now able to observe the room, or just steel, room. Everything was some sort of steel, the table in which he lay was steel the walls and floor was steel the two desks like tables were steel and the one door was steel, all. All the equipments next to the door was now gone and a metal box sat on one of the tables. Looking at it box more intently it was obvious that it was a metallic plated glass, and beneath it was an orange blob. Focusing more it was Daxter, with instinct Jak tried to get up but was restrained.

"Uhh, this is ridicules these damn restraints! I hate these things, if I could actually see them I could probably figure something out." Jak spoke quietly to himself. Looking straight up a scratching sound rang in the boxed room. Looking over was Daxter scratching at the sides of the glass.

"What are you trying to do?" Jak spoke quietly just incase some one were to walk in.

Daxter pushed up the roof of the box slightly.

"You've been out for a few weeks!" Daxter said dropping the top under its pressure.

"How long is a few weeks?"

"About, eight weeks…"

"WHAT?!" Jak screamed in shock, surely enough the metal slammed open seeing the scientist.

"Oh Shi-" Jak began to mumbled until cut off.

Walking over briskly he unlocked the restraint around Jak's neck only to grab his neck and grip it tightly.

"Shut up! No one needs to hear you!" The scientist screamed back pressing the key points to Jak's face, only to pull away quickly traveling two large gashes across him face. The scientist let go of his neck and held the key above Jak's head only to have it knocked out of the scientists by hitting his head hard to the scientists hand and into the key hole of one ankle restraint. With a good shove the weak lock was opened my the heavy metal key, as the Scientist reached for the key to re-lock it, but the built up darkness within Jak kicked in slightly, to bring up his leg breaking the knee restraint to only kick the scientist in the face. Quickly the scientist fell to the floor with the key to reveal silence. Looking down slightly was the key right next to the table just out of reach of his boot tip.

"Typical…" Jak mumbled to him self realizing that there was a small blade in the tip of his boot that he could use to kick up the key. Doing as quickly as he thought the key quickly met his hand and to unlock the four arm restraints and to the waist restraint to lastly the last two leg restraints. Sitting up quickly a large snapping shot through the room, leading to disturbed silence.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Daxter yelled from the crack of the box.

"You do realize I've been laying in the same position for about two month's right? Well that was my back snapping!" Jak said with a moan of pain only to have his legs to snap as well. Waiting for a moment Jak walked over to the metal box unlocking the pressure lock and pulling Daxter out of it. Daxter's ribs stuck out and he looked rather withered. Just looking at Daxter made him wonder what Faith might look like. Only to shake the horrible morbid picture out of his head. Looking down on himself noticing he looked thinner but not drastically like Daxter. Paying attention back to Daxter he placed him back on his shoulder handling him carefully. Doing even this every little thing he did was very hard seeing how stiff he was now.

"Do you have any idea were Faith might be?" Jak wondered to Daxter.

"All I know is she's in a dungeon on the lowest level, I heard the Scientist talking to Errol about it a long time ago…" Daxter said plopping over.

"Ok, you take a nap…" Jak said taking off his red scarf twisting it into a sort of pouch for Daxter to lie in. Wrapping it back around his neck feeling Daxter curl up next to his back.

A silent tapping of metal hitting flat stone rang through the hall way and the two went to search.


	14. The Darkness’s Harsh Reality

Comeing upon a shut metal door loud slamming sounds rang through door

Coming upon a shut metal door loud slamming sounds rang through door into the hallway. Pressing his elf like ear to the metal it became clearer sounding like footsteps. Cracking the door slightly was a training session of attack. Listening for a moment to the instructor an unsettling feeling grew in the bottom of him stomach.

"Listen soldiers, you will daily run into situations in which you will have to fight back in defense or to restrain something or even to capture a rogue soldier. So this should be a first example, the intruder at the science district entrance should be eliminated." The old leader spoke.

"Oh crap…" Jak mumbled to himself. Looking in slightly was at least 200 soldiers staring with blood lust filled eyes. Looking away for a moment the darkness tried to push its way out.

'Let me out this is what I was talking about, now hurry up there coming this way!' The darkness spoke. Jak had no real response not to defend of side with him. The vibrations of the stomping footsteps soon ran up his spine with shots of dark pain. Soon no longer to take it the darkness took its way.

The metal door swung open, for all the soldiers to see the dark figure. Without hesitation the dark blast grew three times in power and area. The few hundred soldiers were gone in second's destroying the room along with them. Soon more soldiers rushed in and one by one they were slaughtered without hesitation as the darkness increased in strength and speed. Blood spewed with every slash. The darkness's personality changed as well, other than blood lust it became a taste for blood. Killing needlessly, the darkness saw a fearful soldier staying away in hope not to die but with speed the fragile neck of the soldier was snapped to the point were bone began to penetrate the skin until the masked head was pulled off seeing blood spew and muscle with artier tearing hearing popping as they in to bits snapped. Killing every single soldier the darkness came in contact with even the Dragon Thrashers were ruthlessly destroyed and pulled apart limb by limb to hear the hip bone pop off the pelvis seeing blood fly. Slowly the darkness made its way to the last level eluding some of the soldiers. As the heavy wooden metal frame with a small iron rotted window shut behind them the Darkness decided there was more to be killed.

"Lets see, there is some weary meet in here, but would it be worth it?" It spoke in a harsh tone.

"Don't even think about it!" Jak screamed out loud waking up Daxter.

"Come on! I never get to have fun, it's not like I ask for much or cause trouble!" It spoke laughing slightly.

"Like hell you do! Your constantly are causing trouble and you try and kill me every chance you get!" Jak yelled slipping into his own mind.

"Aww come on then you shouldn't provoke me and only listen to me! That's the way it should be anyway." The Darkness said smiling.

"What?! You're telling the person who controls you to only listen to you?! You have it a little confused there…" Jak said stepping forward closer to the darkness.

The darkness darted forward with great speed slamming into Jak and pinning him to the floor. "Listen you idiot, you can't risk doing this ya know why? Cuz' remember I can break your metal barrier on me and free my self any time I would like!"

"Your point, you've done that before, I can suppress you after a moment…" Jak spoke beginning to get concerned where the darkness was trying to get at with the conversation. Trying to break free quickly but being re-pinned.

"Yes, that true but your forgetting, I can do a lot in one moment…" The darkness growing an evil grin.

"What are you getting at?" Jak spoke with a scowl.

"So dense, think about it you have a, well practically a wife and she's pregnant with your kid, you deify me when I have a chance I could kill them both." The darkness said with a smile. It became very quiet as the darkness realized he had struck a sensitive subject like he wanted.

"Better watch it, now you can leave…have fun being a new father." The darkness spoke drifting away. As the darkness was almost gone it heard a last comment.

"You're a sick twisted bastard…" Jak spoke standing up.

"Thank you…" The darkness spoke looking away with a smile. As the darkness's last white toothed grin showed, Jak was thrown back into reality.

Daxter stood there looking at him funny. After a moment Jak was aware he was lying on the floor. Sitting up It became very silent. After a moment of it a sound was faint in the distant air. Looking up was a long hallway splitting into two halls. Daxter's ears quickly perked up hearing the sound himself.

"What was that?" Daxter wondered looking down the hall.

"I don't know, I'm not quiet sure what it is, it almost sounds like stomping, kinda…" Jak retorted.

"Do you think it's a soldier?" Daxter wondered looking up at his friend.

"No, it would be louder, this is too quiet, let's go see what it is…" Jak spoke as he began to walk away.

Getting to the point where the hallway split in two it looked rounded. Going down one of the paths it became apparent that it was going to repeat in circle, thinking about it for a moment it was obvious why the hall way split into two and came back together continually, the giant stone pillars were the support beams. Walking down the hall there were at least 20 pillars, plus every inch of wall was covered with chambers as well. After passing about 25 pillars the sound got drastically louder. From what appeared to be stomping, to sorts of short cries, into ear piercing screams.

"Should we keep going?" Daxter wondered looking over his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, what ever it is, it sounds like it's in pain." Jak said beginning to run down the eternal hall.

Running to the sound the forever hall of stone walls, wood and iron doors ended to a heavy metal door. Easily pushed open, doing so the sound grew a hundred times louder and painful until it ended in panting. After a moment of thought a panic stricken image ran through Jak's mind before running down the dark hall with a low glint of light at the end. Half way down the hall the bright light behind the metal door so was shut off by the door closing. Daxter became concerned about the door but couldn't get anything through to his friend. Soon the dim light shinned through small iron bars and a figure hung off the wall inside the chamber. The person hanging there looked up slightly and hung there head once again only to heave there head shoot back up. It was apparent that the figured tried to speak but couldn't. As Jak tugged at the lock on the heavy wooden iron framed door, the figure screamed with a voice as best as possible.

"The lock is connected to the chains…" The voice spoke in a raspy tone.

"Oh, hmm, what about breaking it around the lock?" Jak spoke looking up the figure after the door.

"No you would need some sort of power to break through the word and the magic blocking stones connected to the chains will shock me again…" The figure continued. It was silent before the figure spoke again. "Use your guns if you have them…"

"Wait how do you know I have guns?" Jak wondered starting to get suspicious.

"Jak, it doesn't sound like it, but it's me Faith…I was screaming so I ruined my voice. Hey it's not wrong for me to be pissed right?" Faith mumbled. It was silent until gun shots filled the air as well as its smoke and ignition spark. Faith kept her eyes shut tight as pieces of wood flew hitting her in the face. Opening them slightly the weak chains around her wrists and ankles were beginning to be unlocked by her _savior_. The cuffs were easily pulled apart if using both hands. After being suspended and stuck to a wall for about two months it felt good to down to the ground. Though Faith felt weak on her ankles before falling but was caught by Jak. She looked up slightly only to be laid down. Her cold skin burned feeling the warmth of her friend's skin. In silence her head was slowly picked up and softly placed on Jak's lap.

"Are you alright?" Jak wondered brushing the hair of Faith's face.

"Well, for being suspended for two months, not bad…" She responded slowly still in a raspy tone. Looking over at Daxter she pulled out a small chunk of bread she had never eaten and quickly gave it to him. "You're looking thin Daxter, you can have this, I can't eat…" Daxter slowly began too much on the chunk of bread. "I'm glad I know you two are alright." Faith spoke as she pulled Jak's head down to hers. "It's moments like this I wish more than ever for this baby to be alright." Faith whispered closely before kissing him. After a moment she sat up but with a little help, Daxter slowly walked over and leaned up slightly to Faith's stomach, after a moment he jolted away with a nervous look.

"What's wrong Daxter?" She wondered looking at the disturbed Ottsle.

"It…It…It kicked me!" Daxter spoke tripping on words.

"Yeah they do that a lot, it almost makes me nervous what they'll be like." Faith said with a small smile.

It became very quiet as she motioned Daxter to come over as she pulled both Jak and Daxter close to her. Soon Faith found her self with Daxter in her hands and an arm around her shoulders and a hand on her stomach. Within the moments of solace, large stomping sounds rang from the beginning of the hall, surely soldiers coming to find them.


	15. The Emperor’s Return

The stomping grew louder by the second

The stomping grew louder by the second.

"What do we do?" Daxter panicked jumping on Faith's shoulder.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Faith spoke trying to get up, but falling back down. "Can you please help me up?" She grumbled looking over at Jak. "Anyway since there is a small hallway here, it will be easy to take them out no matter the number. Only two at most would be able to fit down this hall at once, so since you have your guns you can take one down at a time right?" Faith spoke beginning to realizing how full of holes her plan was.

"Yeah that might work but I don't have a lot of ammo left because of the whole door idea." Jak spoke looking in his ammo case.

"Wait! Why would they be down here anyway? What did you two do that was so obvious?!" Faith yelled.

"Well…" Jak began.

"Ol' Dark-e got a little over worked up." Daxter spoke shivering at the sounds again. Just as Faith began to speak, bullets shot down the hall between the two figures. Bullets soon rattled both ways.

'This new power can give more than just increase my speed and strength.' The Darkness spoke in Jak's head.

As the Blasters Ammo ran out and the Soldiers rushed over the dozen or so corpses the Darkness began to speak quickly. 'Listen you three will die unless I do this.' It spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jak quickly responded feeling something rush out the right side of him throwing him to the floor. The Darkness separated in a black clouded and fused its way into Faith. 'I'll give you inner strength just start using that magic you do so well' The darkness said smugly.

With a rush of energy Faith summoned electric energy throwing it at the soldier's making all there weapons malfunction. After a few shots the Darkness could feel the true weakness within Faith and tried to fuse out. As he returned to a black figure in a black cloud all the information about the baby rushed into him mind.

"So that's the way it will be, hu?" The Darkness spoke before rushing to the soldiers with maximum speed and creating a dark strike a blast of energy rushing down the hall and turning around the pillars and destroying every soldier in its path. Listening for a moment it was silent.

"Let's hurry before more soldiers come." The darkness spoke in a satanic language before fussing back with Jak. Faith understood him but could not respond.

"Daxter get on my shoulder, come on Jak hurry." Faith said walking off.

"You're saying this to me after a demon just fused back with me." Jak grumbled getting up rubbing the right side of his head and catching up quickly.

"Like I'm really asking much, I guarantee as soon as I have this baby it will top having any demon to fuse with you…" Faith said with a grumpy tone in her voice as she waddled off. Daxter turned around on her shoulder only to laugh at his friend, quickly mouthing the words 'You got owned by a pregnant lady.' Only for Jak to quickly resound "Oh just shut up…"

"What was that?!" Faith said turning around looking rather angry.

"Uhh…umm… never mind…" Jak studded realizing what Daxter tried to do.

"Yeah that's what I thought…" Faith grumbled still sounding rather angry.

Reaching the entrance to the dungeon it was silence with no one or anything but a massive heap of bloody corpses.

"What the hell did the dark side of you do?" Faith wondered.

"I don't know, he prevented me from seeing anything." Jak said looking down on bodies.

Continuing to walk through a room it was composed of stone and wood an empty room with large wooden doors at the end of the prison hall room. The doors went up to the marble ceiling, looking back to the entrance the room went from looking like a living hell to royalty? It began to eerie as Faith gripped the giant pole handles. Opening them easily, immediately there was a stone stair-well that had large wall windows running up the left side. The steps were over a foot tall making it a challenge for Faith to walk up so long. Daxter looked back at Faith to see her catching up but just taking longer. Daxter had soon convinced Jak to turn back and help Faith, picking her up slightly the three of them walked up what appeared to be several stories. Door lines showed up on the wall appearing to be hallways until what felt like 20 stories there were the same wooden doors as before. Just as before Faith opened it slowly only to see the outside, it was sunset and it was the giant balcony which the emperor once stood on when they escaped the first time from the realm. Walking up on it Faith looked up off the balcony down to the city, appearing to be hundreds of feet down. Once a clean beautiful city now looked like the worst part of the slums in Haven city and the air in the city looked a grey almost black just above the houses.

"Oh my god, what has Errol done?!" Faith screamed.

"Ahh, Faith, I have been expecting you…" Errol spoke showing off his new black armor with dark elemental stones on his hands feet and a large in his chest of the suit.

"You're sick! That armor is only made of the rare dark dragon charcoal stone! Why would you do that?! Are you really that greed stricken?" Faith shouted.

"Silence, with this suit I can harness any sort of natural power around me without straining my body _at all_, and yes, with a new city I can make it anything I want and intend to do so." Errol spoke fist gripped looking at the city.

"Errol stop this, this world will kill you, they will one day realize you are nothing but a mortal equipped with their armor! This power is too great for any mortal to utilize, you'll be eaten alive by what the real emperor normally has to do!" Faith pleaded.

"Stupid girl, I am the _real _emperor now!" Errol retorted with hate and denial in his voice.

"Errol…" Faith spoke with sympathy in her voice.

"The end is near now I shall kill you both…" Errol said throwing his arms up as chains flew from the walls grabbing all three of them pinning them to the wall, as he quickly walked over in front of them. "…to spare you the suspense of knowing how I will kill you both I will tell you now. The rodent I will quickly skin, possibly if I can wait, soon after that, once I have a medical soldier up here I will have him induce you with dragon serum into labor and as soon as that baby is bore I will kill it in front of you both, then I will stab you through the heart to turn, then to the freak and do the same after a few cuts at least." Errol spoke with a smile receiving the horrified looks on the three faces. As he finished his sentence a medical soldier walked through the heavy wooded doors. A jolt of panic ran through each others spines at once seeing the needles and knives on the medical tray. With ease the chains around Faith were loosened and release leaving her free for a moment, she swung a tight fist as his face nailing it with a loud crack. It was still until Errol came back and slapped her across the face sending her to the ground.

"Don't ever touch the emperor, you dirt…" Errol spoke dragging her with magic over to a metal table, chaining her wrists to the cross like table. As the medical soldier pulled out a new syringe and needle Errol made the chains wrap around the tower to be in front of the metal table.

"There now both of you can watch, I changed my mind about you rat you have a few moments." Errol said looking at the two chained on the wall and back to the needle. As the medical soldier flicked the needle and brought it down to Faith's lower stomach, Errol's attention and all was paused as they were distracted by words.

"STOP IT! Call off the med. Errol!" Jak yelled jerking forward pulled back by the chains.

"You're telling _me_, to stop? I'm touched that you care so much for her but all of you will die like it or not…" Errol said turning away but noticing something in the corner of his eye. Looking back a glint of light showed in the corner of Jak's eyes, Errol realizing they were tears. "…Well, well that makes this all just the more enjoyable." Errol said gesturing for the medic to continue. It was as if the world stopped at the medic injected the strange liquid into Faith.

"There, that should take a few moments…" As the medic finished his sentence a feeling of great depression fell over the small medium.

"Errol you'll never get away with this…" Daxter mumbled.

"Really, why would you say that? You three freaks will be dead shortly so what's stopping me?" He retorted smugly beginning to turn around. In seconds of finishing his sentence the sound of chains snapping rang next to him. Looking over quick enough hands nearly gripped his neck, backing up Errol realized he didn't need to go any farther seeing as Jak had only broken the chains around his torso. With a smile Errol made more chains wrap around him again. "You three are too damn persistent, when will you learn you won't win?" Errol said quickly turning confused feeling the castle begin to shake. "What is that?" He mumbled looking over at the medic with a shrug. As the shaking of the castle began Faith began to bite her lower lip in the pain. "It begins." Errol mumbled.

1212

The real emperor released mass amounts of energy disrupting the power of the stones connected to the chains around his entire body. Soon with the power the chains began to de-materialize. With a last enormous burst of energy a booming roar erupted from the bottom on his lungs. The chamber was destroyed and his feet left the ground making holes through the floors above.

1212

"What was that roar?" Errol said becoming distressed. The roar soon fallowed with a white beam of energy erupting through the top of the castle. "What's going on?!" Errol demanded from the soldier. "I have no idea sir!" The soldier retorted. As Errol looked over at the path of the wooden doors a white blur landed in front of him. "What the-?!" He managed to peep out before having rods of light twined around him.

"How dare you!" The emperor yelled seeing what had happened to his wonderful city.

"Oh emperor, how nice to see you! I thought I chained you up in the impact dungeon?" Errol said smugly.

"You did, but you shall not do anything to anyone ever again if I have anything to say about it!" The emperor roared with confidence.

"I see, you are mistaken!" Errol spoke breaking the light spell jetting at the emperor only to be caught off by screaming. Looking behind him slightly was Faith in obvious mass amounts of pain her body pulling inward. As he smiled a fist blew past his face sending him into the wall of the good sized balcony. Recovering he summoned dark rods from the ground as they shot at the emperor impaling him multiple times. "That will teach you old man!" Errol screamed with blood running down the side of his face. Looking at the white figure on the ground the body began to tip up as the blood pouring from the holes in his chest healed quickly. "You're ruling is over Errol." The emperor spoke calmly having light rods burst from the ground and wrap spirally around Errol and begin to squeeze. A cracking sound rang through the air as the crystals on his hands feet and chest cracked and were destroyed.

"God of power please come forth and seal this sentence!" The emperor screamed as golden and red shots rushed around the cage and turned into sentencing rings. "Soldier take this sentenced fool to the emperor's dungeon, the_ old_ emperor is back. The soldier nodded as he made a hand gesture and disappeared in a cloud of swirling blue.

The emperor slowly walked over to Faith still in technical labor and placed his hand on her stomach with a peaceful look on his face. As a moment wore on the distressed and painful look on Faith's face slowly disappeared.

"What did you do emperor?" Faith said as he unlocked her chains.

"The induced labor serum wasn't progressed enough so I was able to stop it." The emperor spoke smiling at her. As he turned away to unlock the two on the wall, catching Daxter as he fell from the high wall. "Are you three alright?" The emperor spoke looking around.

"Yes, Sir, why-" Faith began but was cut off.

"Faith, don't call me 'Sir' I'm sorry for what I have done but Errol obscured my sight, with anger, hatred and impulse, so please call me father if you will forgive me…" The emperor spoke looking her in the eye hands on her shoulders. It was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I forgive you, Father." Faith said looking down. As quick as she looked down the emperor gently pushed her head back up wiping the tears from her eyes.

Faith quickly walked over to Jak and Daxter both looking away with heads down. With a smile she picked up Daxter and kissed him on the nose… "Are you alright?" Faith spoke quietly.

"Yeah, fine…" Daxter said shaking his head and looking back up with a smile. Faith gently gave Daxter to the emperor and walked over to Jak, him still looking down and away. Every time she reached for his face, he'd turn away quickly.

"Come on, what's wrong…" Faith said with a slight smile with her hand being knocked away. "Wha…" she mumbled confused. It was unsettling silence as everything became still and the sun hung low in the sky. With a sigh Faith walked around the sill figure now easily picking up his chin slightly. A smile grew more sympathetic on her face seeing a flustered red cheeked face.

"Aww, it's alright! Geez, no need to be so dramatic!" Faith said with a large smile.

"What's going on, I'm a little confused?" the emperor whispered to Daxter.

"Don't worry about it you'll get it in a moment…" Daxter said continuing to watch with a smile on his face.

"Oh, alright…" The emperor retorted starting to understand.

"Come on cheer up or I'll really give you something to be mopey about!" Faith said giggling hearing a slight giggle coming from the silent figure. In a moment of solace Faith leaned in for a kiss quickly receiving one back, but something didn't feel right as the emperor spoke.

"Did you two ever consider getting married?" The emperor spoke with a slight smile.

"What?!" Jak and Faith yelled in unison with shock on there faces.

"I could have it set up the original way like your mother and I had it, in a few days." The emperor spoke walking over with Daxter all eyes on the abnormally tall man.

"Why would you suggest that?" Faith wondered.

"I just thought it was tradition really."

"But, why, I mean…"

"Well think about it, what's in your two ways?" The emperor spoke bringing up a good point.

"True, but, I just think it's a bad idea, I mean in this world and JUST WHY, OTHER THAN TRADITION?!" Faith said franticly.

"No need to worry, I can fix any and everything you must remember I'm the emperor I can make it in your world…" The emperor.

"What I'm trying to say is, what if we're not ready to get married?" Faith said quietly.

"Then wait… I'm not objecting to anything, but when you are, tell me, please." The emperor said bending down to Faith's face speaking in almost a whisper.

"Thank you, another time…" Faith whispered back.


	16. A Fear of Sleep

Faith sat on the highest balcony a few days later, in a fancy metal chair in a white nightgown that went down to her ankles and wrists and a neck line to her shoulders, watching the sunset writing in a small book

Faith sat on the highest balcony a few days later, in a fancy metal chair in a white nightgown that went down to her ankles and wrists and a neck line to her shoulders, watching. It was silent all except for the wind. Soon a small clicking sound rang through the air, looking around quickly the glass door to where she sat was shut.

"What on earth?" Faith said with a quirked brow. Slowly turning back to the sun it became silent again. Shutting her eyes a feeling of arms wrapping around from her neck down to her stomach and a head lying on her shoulder made them re-open. A small laugh escaped her softly shut teeth. "You know, I really haven't gotten to speak to you since this whole fiasco started." Faith whispered feeling the figure nod. Slowly she raised a hand to the back of the figures head and placed a hand over the figures hand on her stomach. Looking up with her red eyes they met blue eyes quickly shutting to have lips meet. Faith slowly stood up and walked over to the figure and was greeted with a holding hug looking off into the sunset. Faith lay her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"So, is this world not perfect compared to Haven City?" Faith wondered.

"Anywhere with you is perfect to me…" Jak mumbled back.

"Are you not feeling well, because that is the cheesiest thing I've ever hear you say, ever!" Faith said leaning back still in a hug with a smile on her face.

"…if feeling ridiculously anxious for the past week counts, then yes I'm not well." Jak spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"By the way, I talked to the medic, the one who induced me, he said he had no idea why Errol was commanding it, and he didn't hear what Errol said right before that so…" Faith said feeling both of them having a shiver run up there spines. It was silence for a moment as the sun became a small peek over the horizon. Faith took a long sigh before beginning again "…later on, he told me that the baby was amazingly healthy and that I'm due in about a day or so, so that's why I begged to stay here for a day or later." Faith said looking up again.

"Did I mention that's why I feel anxious?" Jak said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"No, that's why I was telling you silly." Faith said with a smile watching the last of the sunset. As the stars began to show the sun slowly melted from the sky from the darkness the torches lined in a circle from the very top of the castle lit magically startling the two. Both of them looking over to the door, the emperor with Daxter in hands walked through the door.

"Father, are you aware you can _really_ put down Daxter now?" Faith spoke a little embarrassed and humored.

"Anyway, I came up here to tell you two that the night has set in and it gets very cold up here at night, frost collects on the glass door." The emperor spoke, setting Daxter on Jak's shoulder. As the cold set in, the emperor briskly walked in with the three behind him.

1212

Faith sat in bed watching the time stand still through the window. Unable to sleep she just sat there remembering the dream quickly shaking it away from her mind the best she could. In fear she lie back down falling asleep as her head touched the pillow.

1212

Hands and feet shackled to the same cross shaped table in pitch black except were she lie in the outfit she wore the day it almost ended. Soon an intense pain shot through her stomach making everything blur and numb for a moment as she opened her eyes again and looked up there stood Errol new baby in one hand and knife in the other. Quickly the knife came down through its head blood splattering on her face, but unable to move anything but her head or speak nothing but tears to run down her cold face. Soon to have Errol lie her head down and repeatedly feel the knife stab through her heart. Though it didn't kill her only to see her friends die a similar death. As Errol came back knowing she was still alive he continued to stab her feeling it all but not dieing. Until the similar feel of cracks chipping its way down her body until she was nothing but dust.

1212

Jolting up with a scream from black to dim star light came to her eyes. Quickly she glanced at the clock only to see that she had been asleep only a minute or so. Moving quickly the figure that once lie silently next to her, disturbed and to her side.

"Faith, what's wrong?!" Jak spoke still half asleep responding to the scream.

"Uhh, it's been a while since I had a nightmare that bad." Faith whispered to her self, still in a panic. "I'll be back in a little while…" She spoke again getting up and walking out of the room. Not realize much of what just happened Jak quickly began to doze back off until a voice began to speak.

"Ya know, you should probably go see what's up with her..?" The darkness spoke lying there with black clouds surrounding him.

"Hmm, uhh, will you just leave me alone for once?" Jak spoke starting to wake up.

"I'm just suggesting something that's all, I'm not annoying you am I?" The darkness spoke with a grin.

"Why is it such a bad thing that she went for a walk around the castle?" Jak spoke lifting up his head slightly.

"Well if you saw her walk down the hall far enough like I did, she's going to the highest balcony I bet…"

"Point?"

"Think about it! I know you can't think well, but, she's in that thin nightgown and remember what the emperor said? It gets unbearably cold up there, she'll freeze to death in a few minutes, even in summer in this realm…" The darkness spoke watching the figure that had seemed to get his point.

"You don't think she would be that dumb do you?"

"Well considering she's in a state of delirious fear and by the time she would realize she was freezing her body would be to weak to let her walk to the door and she would freeze to death, right?.." The darkness watched as the figure he had been talking to, jumped up and darted off. "Well then, I think I just actually helped… what can I say I can't see that kid die knowing what I do."

1212

Faith stood over the edge of the balcony looking down on the warm city. Stumbling back she hit the castle wall as she gripped her head in fear.

"This just can't be good! Every nightmare comes close or is what is going to happen… I don't want it to be!" Faith screamed not realizing that ice crystals began to collect on her cold skin. Sitting in fear a clicking sound rang over the balcony, quickly turning her head to see Jak walking towards her.

"I'm beginning to have nightmares again… there not good, very not good…" Faith mumbled in a confused tone, letting her legs slide down to the stone, seeing the ice collecting all over but not fazing her.

"Faith, you'll freeze to death up here now come inside." Jak mumbled feeling the harsh ice cold wind at night.

"I came up here to have the thought brushed away from my mind but all it did was freeze it there…" Faith spoke ignoring him completely. With out another thought Jak tried his best to pick her up and inch over to the door without letting her slip out of her trance like state. Grabbing the door handle as if she slipped back into reality… "What exactly are you trying to do?" She spoke looking at him funny. "Trying not to drop you!" He spoke re-gripping her. It was silence as they walked through the door and down a flight of stairs. Not hearing a word out of her for a while he glanced down to see she had fallen asleep. "Are you kidding me?" He mumbled not believing anything that just happened. Walking back into the room he set her back on the bed quickly setting a few quilts on her seeing the crystals melt off her warming skin.

As the night wore on Faith had the same nightmare every few minutes the rest of the night until the sun tipped over the horizon.


	17. Who Mother Was

It was silent as the sun rose and began to move through the sky

It was silent as the sun rose and began to move through the sky. After what felt like an eternal night of horror a peaceful sleep was broken as her eyes opened slowly. Glancing at the time it was getting close to 1pm. Faith's jaw dropped seeing the time realizing she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep until late 4am. Grumbling a little she slowly got and went about getting dressed and such. After about 15 minutes she was aware of her loneliness. Walking out of the room into the hall in her, a little past the knee maroon skirt, black and red accented shirt, with her dark tan sweater. Slowly she inched her way down the long stone hallway in her flat black shoes looking through every door and staring at the wall looking for anyone. It was silence until she stepped into the thrown room. In the thrown sat the emperor talking to Jak and Daxter about what, she didn't know, he quickly noticed Faith peeking out from a small side door. He gestured for her to enter, soon to have her close as well.

"Sorry I slept in so late." Faith spoke putting an innocent look on her face.

"No need to apologize, I was informed why that was…" The emperor smiled. "…oh, Faith I just remembered I must show you something." The emperor quickly stood up and began to lead Faith off to somewhere she had never seen, quickly looking back he spoke again. "Sorry boys, I will talk to you two later." Both of them disappearing through a door.

"Well now what? Ever since we woke up he's been talking to us…" Daxter said confused.

"We'll find something, don't we always?" Jak spoke looking up at his friend.

"Well, normally but-" Daxter was quickly caught off by an obvious female soldier walking through the room. "I know what I'm doing, see ya later!" Daxter said hopping of his friends shoulder and fallowing the nurse close behind.

1212

The room was dark with candle light at the end or the hall.

"Father, where are you taking me?" Faith questioned.

"To you're mothers tomb…" The emperor spoke looking back at her. They soon came to a heavy steel door with steal rod windows on the side. Unlocking the seal both of them walked into the small tomb. Casket in the center and shelves and jars surrounding on the walls, all around.

"You're mother whished I to do this for her when she died. You see Faith, you're mother and I tried dearly to have a child of are own many, many years ago, but with the large gap of species the baby nearly killed her, the baby was born far to early and it was a horrid demon it grew fast and tried to kill the kingdom but was killed after a few days of birth. After words you mother's mortal body couldn't take the loss of blood which she was no longer able to regenerate and die shortly after that…"

"Wait, so that's why the species crossing was forbidden?" Faith interjected.

"Well, there had been other such cases of it, so shortly after that the rule was enforced."

"But, that rule is thousands of years old? You can't possibly be that old could you?!" Faith spoke in shock.

"Well, once you become emperor of this world you must stay in that position until an opposing emperor or something like that brings you down in a fair battle or you are able to conceive a son to take your place."

"One more question, you aren't mortal, as you spoke from your story but you look human you're just huge! So how are you able to live so long?"

"You must keep this secret the only person that has ever known my secret other than me was your mother and now I will tell you."

"Well?"

"Faith, the only reason I was able to create you from pure magic was that I am the Life God…"

"WHAT?!"

"Silence, no one must know!" The emperor whispered.

"Wow, but why would you want to create a pain in the ass like me?"

"Well originally a war broke out between two kingdoms near here and we needed something to stop it, that war was greatly straining on this Kingdome by cross fire wounding all the people and such, so I was willing to help, by the end of the war you weren't near complete yet so after finishing you many years later you were locked away for safe keeping. Hopefully to never use but you broke free and tried to run away. Soon to be captured and live and learn here again from a child's mind to who you are now, only again to escape."

"Well I hated it here! I always though you just thought of me as an experiment, even through your father like moments… but now I know you look at me as your daughter, wait but…"

"What is it?"

"I mean, if and when you die who will rule the Kingdome?"

"I will not have to leave until the Life Demi God is re-formed and is trained to take my place and if they become god that will repeat, if not I will rule again until the next is found after that."

"Wow that is, _really_ complicated!"

"Anyway, this is every memory I have of your mother…"

"Wait one last question, why is she supposed to be my mother?"

"…because you were supposed to be based off of her but I changed my mind and made you as if you were are daughter, if your mother could have seen you she would have loved you, I know she would've" Soon after there long conversation was over they looked through old jewelry and pictures of her mother for what seemed like forever. Asking questions and learning things she would have never thought of. After a long while they had looked through everything.

"Thank you for showing me all of this, it was wonderful there is so much I never knew almost any of this kind of stuff, I wish I could have met her." Faith spoke in a cheery tone going to thought.

"I'm glad you like it so much, now lets go back into the throne room." The emperor spoke sealing the tomb again. Faith looked back just once to see a last glance of what her mother was like.

Walking back into the well lit thrown room the sun seemed like a blinding light even in soft beginning sunset.

"I will see you later Father, I'm going to go find Jak." Faith said walking off. Looking around for a little while a thought popped in her head to where he might be.

Slowly she walked up the stone stair-well seeing the glass door having sunlight wash in down the stairs. Reaching the glass door there stood Jak leaning on the baloney wall.

"Now how did I know you were going to be up here?" Faith spoke softly just catching his attention. Quickly placing her hand on her stomach, feeling the restless baby.

"It's the only real spot I know of the castle, maybe that's why?" Jak mumbled standing up straight.

"Well then, I might have to show you the rest of the Kingdome when there's enough time." Faith spoke walking up to him gripping him into a hug around the waist.

"That sound like a good idea." Jak agreed leaning down slightly for a kiss. In a silent moment in the long kiss a sound of splashing water against stone water rang. A look of horror grew across Faith's face leaning back.

"Oh no, I think my water just broke…" Faith spoke nervously.


	18. Coming In With Screams

The two quickly walked down the stone stair-well

The two quickly walked down the stone stair-well. Faith stopped mid-way down to bend over slightly gripping her stomach.

"It's only been a minute or so and already a bad contraction, this should not be happening like this." Faith mumbled through clenched teeth. She briskly continued to walk before having to stop and grip her stomach again not to far away from the last one. "Ya know, I can't figure out why this is going so fast, I have a bad feeling." Faith received silence as she was quickly picked up. Making it too the entrance door Faith gripped the ends of Jak's shoulder length hair quickly pulling it down in pain. Quickly the two stopped for a moment.

"Can you please let go of the end of my hair so I can stand up straight?" Jak groaned leaning back quite the ways.

"Sorry…" Faith spoke quietly in a groan.

1212

The emperor walked slowly up to the thrown, as he was about to sit down a loud scream rang through the hall.

"What in the Kingdome?!" The emperor spoke loud and in a confused tone. As he looked around the sound of clacking came from the open hallway door. Looking over too the hallway there stood Jak with Faith in arms.

"What's going on?" The emperor spoke confused soon seeing and hearing what had just happened a moment ago. Soon a medical soldier walked through the room being stopped quickly. "You soldier, please call a small Birthing Team." The emperor demanded. Soon a group of four stood there waiting for command. "Please take her to a station." The emperor finally said. Receiving nods as a female soldier in pink walked forward placing two fingers on Faith's forehead soon a purple light surrounded the three, on next glance the royal room now was a soft tan hall-way having many doors on the sides of the wall and at the end. The medic swiftly slipped her arms underneath Faith and walked away with almost no effort. "You can fallow me if you please." The medic said walking into the last room of the hallway. The soldier slowly lied Faith down on a small hospital bed. Soon a soldier in bright blue scrubs walked in with a white over coat and plus signs all over there silver mask.

"Hello again, Faith I haven't seen you since you escaped." The soldier spoke.

"Oh, Malina, you're the only medic that wears a white over coat…" Faith spoke in a huff gripping the thin blanket.

1212

Jak quietly stood in front of the wooden door which the medic had just walked into. Hearing a faint clicking sound he tried to look back but Daxter quickly scurried up his back.

"What are you waiting for, isn't that where Faith is?" Daxter wondered. Slowly Jak opened the door peaking in. Quickly hearing a conversation.

"So, the reason why you were having such bad immediate contractions was because of this realm, and who you are. It's very different for every species. The only strange part is that you were dilated before you're water broke, it's obvious, so your contractions will come quickly but the baby is not in the birth canal yet." The soldier spoke holding her hand over Faiths hospital gowned stomach.

"Ok, so, that means..?" Faith wondered.

"It means you'll have to wait until that baby wants to come out until you can push, get it now?" Malina said with a smile in her voice. As Malina walked up to the door she swung it open quickly jumping back as two figures fell forward.

"Umm, what are you two doing?" Faith wondered at the two.

"Uhh, well I was about to walk in but I tripped as she opened the door, sorry." Jak stuttered slightly making it obvious that he was lying.

"Anyway, it will be a little while before anything happens." Faith spoke looking at the two walking towards her.

"That's good, I guess?" Jak spoke a little confused.

1212

The cage raddled as the black shards collected together back into a stone. As the stone tried to break the barrier of the sentencing rings, only to fail by being shocked back by its power. Something very bad began to erupt from the black stone as it shined brilliantly. The sealed rings around the cage cracked and snapped off slowly. Soon the white poles began to fall to bits. Quickly the twisted body cage wrapped its way back together as the force field burst in energy pulses pushing the demon back. The stone grew large from which the demon resided forcing the force field to shrink to an extremely small size for the cage, from the suppressing dark energy. Soon the points of the cage within the force field broke it like glass, making the field fall and disappear. The demon quickly made the light rods fall apart. The demon went back looking from its stone to the figure that lie on the floor. The demon gestured for him to rise and as he did it moved swiftly pulling the large crystal behind it. The crystal clicked into the holder in the center of the armor. Soon the crystal began to grow and over take Errol's body.

1212

Faith yelped jolting up gripping the blanket in one hand and Jak's right hand in the other.

"Faith, try not to sit up now try and relax and lie down ok?" The soldier spoke looking at her from under the blanket.

"Hey Jak, I change my mind you can have this baby…" Faith spoke throwing her head to the pillow.

"Well, that can be done…" The medic spoke.

"Don't encourage her!" Jak twitched with a slight rush of fear up his spine.

"I was kidding, that would be wrong, in this species at least, in others it's kinda freaky…" The soldier spoke sarcastically.

In silence Faith screamed once again gripping the same things and trying her best not to push until Malina told her too. "Why is this so painful Malina?!" Faith spoke panting hair hanging in her face.

"It's probably because it's your first baby and because there is nothing being pushed out so thus its contractions mixing with cramps." Malina began to ramble walking out of the room for a moment.

"That's wonderful, just wonderful…" Faith grunted slightly, in pain. Daxter jumped to the side of Faith's head brushing all the hair from her face. After a moment of silence Malina walked back from the hall holding her hand out.

"There you go, now on your next contraction you can push all right?" Malina spoke with a smile in her voice. As she finished her sentence Faith curled her back in pain trying to push but to unfocused.

"Hey, try leaning forward like I told you not to before, that's the best idea when doing this." Malina spoke looking up from the blood on the covers. Daxter tipped his head up slightly seeing the bloody mess shivering a little. Quickly Daxter moved as Faith curled forward moaning in pain soon leaning back again.

"I don't want to do this anymore, it's too painful…" Faith spoke shaking her head becoming dizzy.

"I'm sure it won't last too much longer, right? Jak spoke looking over at Malina.

"Well, it depends." Malina relied looking back down. After a moment Jak didn't reply, he just brushed the hair out of Faith's face that often falls in her face.

Faith repeated quickly about to lean back but hearing Malina say something. "Stay like that, the baby is crowning so just continue to push until you can't." "But, I can't already!" Faith screamed at Malina.

"Well you need to push at least two more times!" Malina yelled back.

"Why two?!" Faith said throwing her head back feeling her back being supported by hands.

"Because shoulders exist!" Malina roared with anger in her voice.

Faith leaned forward again gripping everything hundreds of times harder and screaming louder than before.

All of a sudden Malina began to move her arms quickly. The dreary silence quickly was filled with small cries. As the cries filled the room all sound began to drift from Faith's ears, eyes dulling over. Her tense body soon fell limp the last thing she heard before silence was someone yelling something, more than one person at a point.

1212

It was dark and silent and the demons energy was released the black light shot through the stone walls beginning to corrode the stone, letting the new crystallized dragon like manipulated Errol free from the chamber.

1212

It was the oh so similar black box that always felt deathly. The darkness sat on a white box.

"You two, better be ready in a few moments, the same threat is drawing near, so treasure you few moments with that little one got that?!" The darkness spoke harshly.

Faith looked around to realize she was somehow pulled into Jak's mind.

"Listen I pulled you here to tell you that, you've been alive for a while no worries, and the kiddy is with Malina, now go back to you're own dang mind!" The darkness grumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the same threat is drawing near'?" Faith questioned.

"You'll figure out in a few moments, now wake up and name the little one…" The darkness spoke thrusting both of them away from his area. "…poor little girl, that demon is going to tear everyone in this place to shreds, how sad."

1212

Faith's eyes shot open seeing Malina's eyes stuck on her with fear on her face behind the mask. She sat up feeling the massive pain in her stomach still. Malina walked up to Faith checking her eyes with a flashlight and checking her heartbeat quickly.

"I told you, she dies temporarily to heal her self." Daxter mumbled to Malina.

"What happened? I heard screaming…" Faith mumbled taking a deep breath.

"Well I noticed you had seemed to have died but your little friend Daxter told me not to do anything but as I turned to see him, your other friend stumbled slightly and hit the floor, so I was a little confused, in all my years I have never seen anything quite like that." Malina spoke looking around for a moment.

"Hmm, how is the baby?" Faith felt the need to ask.

"Oh, yes…" Malina picked up the child from a soft padded table and brought them to Faith's arms. "…that little girl is quite the trouper, have you thought of any names yet?" Malina wondered.

"Well…" It was silent for a moment, as she stared at the tightly bundled baby. "…she's so precious, I would never have imagined having a girl for real, hmm, every time I see that face I think 'Jerika Rahzlin Sage'…" It was silent before she was about to ask Jak what he thought but received an answer before she had expected.

"I think it's beautiful…" Jak mumbled tilting his head to the side, over from lying across four armless office chairs with a small icepack on his forehead.

"Did the darkness do that to you?" Faith wondered.

"It's because he pulled you into my mind I got a horrible head ache and got very warm…" Jak mumbled opening his eyes slightly looking very dull.

It was a silence of almost happiness until a large roar came from right outside making the glass on the window shatter in the room. The silent sleeping baby began to whimper then cry. What ever was outside didn't seem to like the babies cry. Soon the crystal like dragon demon shot through the window revealing its true features.


	19. The Dimension of Little Darkness

The demons crystal like eyes glinted with light around to the four figures. It became dead silence as everything was still. The demons figure was ruff with jagged black edges. Its head had crystal like horns erupting from the top, a slight snout with fragile whiskers coming off the side. Also seeing massive claws from its finger tips and double jointed legs leading to monstrous talented feet. It stayed silent until a horrific fact crossed Faith's mind. Seeing as she had just given birth she was mildly immobilized and she had her doubts about Jak and Daxter at the moment, leaving Malina, but she was only a doctor right? Breaking the silence was Malina. She gripped a scalpel from the rooms equipment tray and began to charge the beast. The demon didn't move only stood there as the scalpel snapped hitting the crystal. Malina looked up in horror only to have a massive claw hit her away, loud metal crushing sounds rang through the room. Daxter began to craw towards Malina but had his tail pulled back. Looking back was Jak holding the tip of his tail. 

"Hold on a sec." He mumbled staring at the demon. 

As Daxter flinched the demons eyes shot over to him. The air became thick and heavy before one of the threatening talons of the dragon like beast shot at him. Daxter quickly jumped back barely missing the assault. The next foot quickly swung at him before jumping back again. Daxter continued to jump back, coming down he stepped on his tail thumbing to the ground. Opening his eyes slightly was a talon coming down quickly to his head. Shutting his eyes tightly expecting for the talon to meet his face but instead a loud cracking sound had rang through the room. Opening one eye Jak had kicked the demon away having it slide against the tiles making them break. 

As this happened Faith held Jerika close to her body as she slowly and painfully made her way over to Malina. Sitting down to her knees she tried to keep the baby quiet as she looked at the busted in face plate with blood oozing from the inside of it. She slowly reached forward pulling the broken face plate off of Malina's mangled face. With a slight glimpse Faiths hand quickly shot back to her mouth with a gasp. What little that was left in her stomach wanted to rush up into her mouth with the picture still in her mind. With small gags she softly placed Jerika in a tight baby blanket, on the ground next to here on another small blanket that had fallen. trying to pull the silver pieces from her friends face. Pieces of muscle and skin stuck to the pieces with sticky blood. Faiths gagging began to get worse becoming apparent. The demon glanced over its shoulder staring at Faith. Its crystal sealed mouth as chips began to break away soon revealing a fang filled mouth. In the same heavy air Malina groaned in slight consciousness. In shock Faith shot her attention at her soon having teeth dug into her shoulder. Quickly to have a scream escape her own lips. 'the demons attention yet again shot over to the figure running at him, after realizing what it was boot soles slammed in to his face breaking the fangs from his mouth and throwing him through the wall. As the demon slipped out the hole in the wall its enormous claw caught Malinas coat pulling her with him. 

"MALINA!" Faith yelled between gasps of pain. She looked out the hole in the wall, only to realize there was nothing at the bottom.

"Faith, you're bleeding every where!" Daxter noticed finally.

"Don't worry about me, that demon took Malina with him down but, there not there!" Faith mumbled.

"Faith, you'll faint soon unless we do something, you may have killed yourself to regenerate your energy quickly but it won't restore your blood that quickly you told me that your self!" Jak spoke sternly.

It was silent for a moment before Jerika began to cry. A frown crossed Faith's face as she reached back at Jerika having something pop in her shoulder. Just a moment after the pop, blood began to rush from her shoulder. The fangs of the demon slowly slid out, only a few. Quickly she stood up stumbling back slightly. The heals of her feet hung over the hole in the wall. As vexatious as luck could be a large gust of wind came from behind her and swung back around pushing her over the edge. 

"Faith!" Both Jak and Daxter screamed at once seeing her tip over. Jak quickly reached out for her and the baby but only was able to get Jerika. Missing Faith he quickly watched as she fell. Blinking for a split second there was no sound and no Faith. Soon sound began to drift back to him. Hearing Jerika's deafening cries. Turning around quickly there stood the emperor. 

"Go, I'll take care of her…" The emperor spoke receiving and softly quieting her.

"Thank you, but, there's no where to go, no one ever hit the bottom and besides, what if what ever was there is gone we would hit the bottom and die, right?" Jak wondered out loud.

"Trust me, if that demon has anything to do with this, he will want you two to come…"

"Wait, how did you know about the demon?!" Daxter spoke surprised.

"Go, please, its best you hurry…"

After a moment of silence Jak gestured for Daxter to jump on his shoulder. With a swift jump the two fell quickly to the ground seeming like it was all over. Looking up they were falling several stories. The ground grew closer faster only to be a few feet away.

"I think we're gonna hit!" Daxter screamed gripping Jak's ear tightly. 

Shutting both of there eyes tight after a moment it was silent. Jak opened his eyes slightly only to realize he was standing. Looking down was a giant white circle going inward of circles and bright light on the outer circle. Looking at Daxter he was black and white. When he went to say something it was silent. Taking a step forward the circle behind them began to crack. Looking quickly down, the crack began to split and break apart. Beginning to run forward Daxter didn't move slowly staying in mid air above the breaking hole. Trying to reach back at Daxter the circle started to shatter faster, soon having no choice but to continue to run before falling into the giant hole. It soon shattered faster and faster, with great speed catching up to his heals with every step. Running at his best the glass beneath him fell away to quickly. The light from the circle came from above and nothing but black beneath, like some sort of alternate universe. In shock something grabbed hold of his arm. Looking up was the demon in all black and white except its purplish glinting eyes. Quickly the demon pulled up throwing him in the blackness in front of the once existing circles. Catching the ground with a slide Jak looked back up seeing the demon turn around and glance at him and away. Glancing around himself there was blue, red, and silver splatter every where. Inching over to the puddle without the beast noticing, slowly he touched it feeling the slight warmth, almost like blood. In the silence loud thumping sounds rang. Looking around franticly as to what it was, shortly realizing that it was his heart beating rapidly. A small gust of wind brushed up his spine, tipping his head back there stood the beast sniffing the air. In a split second it had noticed that he crouched there, its large claws swung up thrusting there way down meeting the black ground. Just barely Jak missed the claws, having a second to look at the beast its head stay faced down, looking up the glancing in its eyes were dull. A shocked thought ran through his mind as he made a quick dart for where the circles once lie. With a strong feeling he made a leap forward, having claws wrap around his ankle. Looking back as he hit the edge of the circle causing the bottom of his jaw to split open. As the beast dragged him across the ground a line of smudged blue trailed behind him. Realizing that, that was blood he quickly struggled punching the beast in the arm some of the blood got on the crystal. A large sizzling sound rang in the forever black room. As the demon flailed Jak quickly darted towards the hole jumping into it sensing the demon close behind.


	20. Only the ending of the prolog

His eyes shot open seeing, nothing, but a black sky and purple glinting crystal mountains. Sitting up the area in which he sit was surrounded in those mountains, for what appeared like forever. Looking to his left the mountains in the distance went far off into the darkness. Listing in the silence a blood curtailing scream rang out. In habit he darted off in help.

1212

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN?!" Faith screamed slamming her fist into the side of the demons face. As it skidded back. The demon glared at Faith panting with a wicked grin. 'I can't take much more of this, I feel like I'm going to die, I'm bleeding to much, his second dimension took a lot out of me…' she thought silently to herself. 'It was amazing how fast he pulled us all into his mind.'

"Faith, what do we do?" Daxter mumbled hunched on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I can't get around this guy at all!" She mumbled back.

Foot steps could be heard in the far off distance to the left of the dim purple lit area. Looking hard you could see a black and white figure with shining dark blue eyes in the distance.

"I think we found Jak, what do you think?" Faith whispered to Daxter.

"Yeah, lets just hope he doesn't draw to much attention to himself, or the demon might-" Daxter was quickly interrupted but the sound of growling from the demon. Looking over the demon quickly darted off into the oncoming darkness.

"Come on, dose he really want to kill us all that bad?!" Faith said beginning to run but quickly coming to a halt, and falling to her knees sending Daxter across the dark ground. To Daxter's view the world seemed to be spinning quickly coming to an all of a sudden stop with a sharp pain to the side. Sitting up as fast as he could, coming to another realization that the demon had tripped over him. Shaking it off Jak jumped over him causing him to flinch in fright. As he did the demon looked at him with another sinister grin. As it became still between the two, voices could be heard.

"Faith! The Demon, it's blind!" Jak said yelling trying to run as long as possible.

"What? Then how can it tell where we are?!" Faith said propping her self up on her elbows.

"It must have heightened senesces of feeling and hearing." Jak spoke helping her up.

"Why dose this demon hate us, its species doesn't hunt any sort of human unless it wants that blood but there so lazy, it wouldn't be this determined? Plus, why did it try to kill us in a mental state, and how did it do it so quickly?!" Faith began to squeak talking so quickly.

"Well, so many questions… Should I answer any?" The demon spoke looking down on the ground with a grin and happy eyes. The voice sounding oddly familiar.

"Yes, please, I mean why wouldn't you?" Faith spoke hoping that it would work.

"Well, _I_ don't hate you, its this mortal. I found him in a dungeon cursed to a sentence, I needed to get around really. So I took over his body and for returning the favor for using his body I said I would do one task for him if I could. Then I broke the spell and took over his body." The demon spoke with a straight face.

"Well, yeah but, what about all the rest?" Daxter spoke backing up inch by inch.

"The whole mental state thing was to bring you to my arena to kill you, when you three were caught off I took you into it." The demon paused.

"When could you have done it?" Jak mumbled.

"Well, for you, the rat, when you jumped back from my spikes I hit you, you just thought I didn't, and you the mortal, I altered your sight until you punched at me and then I pulled you into here, finally you magic one, I altered your sight from the moment I went in there, when you thought I bit you that's when…" the demon spoke with a pleasant face.

"What about Malina?!" Faith said with concern.

"You'll find out if you can fight me till the end." The demon spoke shifting into a dashing figure.

"Well ya know what, your not doing anything to me until I can see my baby again!" Faith said summoning black magic pushing her off the ground darting towards the demon in unmeasured speed. As quick as a blink she slammed into the beast only to fly off to the side seeing black crack off in the distance. Jak and Daxter stood in awe, there eye color being the only color in this dimension. Looking closely the crystal chipped from the bottom of the eye to the edge of the horn. Beneath it was a golden eye and professional looking hair.

"The dungeon, hatred for us, the color of eyes, its Errol!" Jak mumbled before flinching. Quivering with frustration he charged the demon in the generating crystal area with the butt of the empty blaster mod. The end began to crackle inward, setting off a thought. 'Why didn't this do anything, but Faith could break through and take a huge chunk off?' Jak thought quietly to himself darting back from the demon.

"Nameless Demon, are you a Dark Dragon, ones who make charcoal stones?" Faith wondered.

"Why yes, why?" The demon spoke with a questioned look on his face.

"Good, that explains A LOT!" Faith said with an evil tone.

"Really? What dose it explain then?" The demon spoke starting to get concerned.

"Well, I studied you dragons, you have no sense other than the feeling of sensing life, or feeling except hunger until you take over a being, and even then you are blind and its not much of a challenge to kill you…" Faith spoke with a sinister grin finally.

"What?! No its not possible?!" The demon spoke becoming conceded.

"Yes, I really do, you manipulative dragons regenerate your crystal in blackness or shade, but if something comes at you too fast like I just did, it takes you a while to regenerate, am I right?" Faith spoke smugly.

"No, you can't know this!" The demon spoke backing up slightly. Faith darted off towards the demon breaking off chunk of crystal bit by bit. As she did the Darkness within Jak pushed forward trying to help her.

"Why are you helping?" Jak mumbled holding him back.

"I have a bad feeling if we don't kill him now something bad will happen, please just listen you'll see!" The Darkness pleaded and quickly pushed forward breaking through and darting after the demon blasting off chunks of crystal. Soon revealing the mortal body beneath all of the crystal, all of it still barely connected.

"Jak, create light so he can't regenerate himself!" Faith spoke locking Errol in a submissive hold before he could regain composure. A mass of light shined on the smoldering crystal.

"You know everything he dose, now tell me how the hell to get out of this damned dimension!" Faith screamed while Daxter drew his claws close to Errol's face.

"Its impossible, once you get in you can't get out!" Errol retorted in a scream.

"LIES! it's a black dimension, light can get you, where is the portal!" Faith yelled with no response for a long moment.

"The portal is on the outside, but he hid it well, no one might ever find this place…" Errol spoke sounding like he was speaking the truth.

"Well, lets hope some comes soon for your sake…" Faith spoke with pure rage. Only fueled by adrenalin.

Many hours went by before light peeked through the black sky. A light beam shot to the ground, as the light dispersed the emperors face revealed its self, as well as a few soldiers. One quickly cast a crystal chain spell on Errol and pulled him up. The other took a sheath of tube clear metal and began to place pieces of stone in it. As he did the stones began to speak.

"Just remember you two, I'll be back, trust me, I will…" The demon whispered.

"That's what they all say buddy…" Daxter spoke sarcastically.

In silence as the emperor walked up to the three, covering a gash on his arm being pulled into the other dimension as well, as soldier from the distance call the presence of the emperor over. As the emperor walked over too a far distance, Faith fallowed close behind seeing the soldier stand in front of a mangled figure.

"Malina! Are you alright?!" Faith screamed.

Malina's weak shredded body looked over at her as it was placed on a stretcher. Without another word the day careered on.

1212

Several days later Faith sat next to Malina's side with baby Jerika in her arms. Seeing Malina recover slowly from her almost fatal wounds brought many feelings to Faith one being very strange which she felt rarely. One day of the many days was especially strange to her though. Though as if was sent as a trigger inside of her.

1212

Faith slowly walked up to the emperor in his thrown with Jerika in arms and Jak walking slowly behind her.

"Father, I do believe this is as much your granddaughter as it is are daughter." Faith spoke with a smile handing Jerika to the emperor in his thrown. Slowly he gripped her small body in his large arms with a smile on his face.

"She reminds me as well of your mother, I can't wait until she'll be able to talk to me. I was going to say long before that, for being 18 and 19 years old, I know for a fact you two will be good parents…" The emperor spoke with a smile.

"Oh, Father, if I may ask, what was mothers name?" Faith questioned.

"Oh yes, your mothers name, strange part she never had a middle name…" The emperor spoke trailing of subject.

"Father, please…" Faith mumbled.

"Oh yes, it was 'Anny Spark' Yes, that's it…" The emperor spoke with a smile.

Quickly Jak and Faith looked at one another and started to laugh. As she did the same strange feeling rushed into her but stronger indicating something she was unsure of.

"I really wish I could have met her…" Faith spoke taking back Jerika and being held close with her to Jak.

"Only the ending of the prolog…" Jak whispered to Faith.

**End Part 2**

**The Next Section will be up soon and the first part will be marked soon.**


End file.
